Color Plata
by terra2012
Summary: Summary: Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata… Editado
1. Preludio: Te sueño…

**Bueno como han visto hace algún tiempo deje de actualizar mis historias pero he vuelto poco a poco; decidí editar ****Toma mi mano ****y Lo mismo pasa con el resto de mis historias aunque como dije será poco a poco. Continuo Editando ****Toma mi mano**** pero me he tomado el tiempo para editar a ****Color plata****; espero les guste...**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Preludio

**Te sueño…**

El camino siempre era él mismo: hacia la entrada del hospital, un giro para tomar el elevador rumbo al tercer piso.

_Hola_, muraba el viento.

-Ella sabe que hemos llegado- sonrío con los dos.

Siempre los seguía entre los pasillos.

Como cada año como todos los días sus sonrisas llenaban el elevador, tenían las esperanzas que me hacían luchar por vivir. Entraron al cuarto.

-Hola Bells- dijo Ángela.

Jacob entro detrás de ella. Cuando ellos entraban al cuarto dejaba de verlos; pero su presencia seguía conmigo; los escuchaba y sentía sus abrazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga- dijo Jacob en mi oído.

_Gracias,_ pensé.

-¿cuándo despertaras?, te echo mucho de menos Bella, quiero volver a correr contigo.

-Quiero concerté despierta- dijo Ángela- Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero pronto llegarían a Forks… ellos, los que me ayudarían a despertar de este largo sueño.


	2. Sacrificio

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 1:

**Sacrificio**

**Jacob POV**

_Era uno de esos días normales en La push, Bella y yo corrimos a la playa para pasear un poco mientras nuestros padres platicaban._

_-¿Cuándo les vas a contar lo que te sucede Bella?- pregunte para cambiar el tema._

_-No sé si lo pudieran entender, creo que a veces ni yo misma lo entiendo- contesto como si no fuera algo de importancia- pero si tu lo haces yo lo hago, si tu le dices a tus papás lo que te pasa yo le digo a los míos_

_-No lo creo, mi papá es algo paranoico con eso de los "dones"; además si le digo seguro me mandara con el loco de Sam Uley_

_-El no está loco; además el ya está pasando la transición; lo vi, esta solo y deberías ser más solidario._

_-¿Y quién me ayudo a mi?_

_-Lo hiciste solo porque quisiste._

_-Aun así no quiero escuchar la paranoia de Billy_

_- Si, Charlie es igual; creo que ellos saben que me pasa pero se hacen los que no entienden._

_-Papá lo sabe, es como en sus historias, pareciera que todo lo que cuenta en sus historias me estuviera pasando._

_-Bueno al menos tú tienes una idea de lo que te sucede, yo por más que intento entender que me pasa no logro comprender. El pasado esta borroso, sé que cuando llegue ella todo será más claro._

_-¿Ángela vendrá pronto?_

_-No lo sé, no veo el futuro Jacob solo veo el pasado. Solo sé que jamás me hemos estado juntos; ni hemos tenido las mismas edades; ¿Eso es diferente no, eso debe ser un presagio de algo?_

_-El problema es que no sabes si ese presagio es bueno o malo._

_El resto de la plática se baso en lo que nos sucedía. Después de corretearnos un rato decidimos regresar a la casa, fue cuando nuestra vida cambio._

_-¡Ya llegamos!- gritamos los dos, pero nadie contestaba._

_Entramos a la casa y vimos a nuestros padres tirados en el suelo, Bella me abrazo, cuando íbamos a salir corriendo de la casa un hombre salió de la nada, era alto y bastante fuerte, junto a él una pelirroja._

_-Vaya llego el postre- dijo el hombre, de cerca noté sus ojos rojos._

_-Yo quiero al hombrecito- dijo la mujer- ¿puede ser mi mascota?- le pregunto de manera empalagosa al hombre._

_-No Amor, es solo un niño, no creo que te sirva de mucho- contesto el hombre._

_-Bella corramos-de dije lo más bajito que podía, pero aun así el hombre nos escucho._

_-No, no se vayan-dijo con voz amable-Esta bien tú te quedas con el- me señalo- y yo me quedo con la chica- se acerco a Bella- hueles muy bien, lamento no poder tenerte de mascota, pero prometo que no te dolerá mucho._

_-No te le acerques- le gruñí sacando mi espíritu._

_-vaya el hombrecito tiene agallas._

_La mujer llego a mi aun más rápido de lo que yo podía correr._

_-Tranquilo cachorro no te hare daño_

_En un intento de alejar a Bella del hombre salí corriendo de la casa, como dije entes no soy ni fui nunca normal, corrí a lo más que daba mi cuerpo viendo como los árboles se volvían pequeños borrones a mi alrededor._

_-Jacob, nos siguen nos creo que correr sea lo mejor._

_Me pare en seco._

_-Bella quédate detrás de mí, por favor no te muevas._

_-Vaya, el hombrecito tiene talento-dijo la mujer._

_-¿Qué eres niño?- pregunto el hombre._

_-No te acerques- volví a advertir en un ladrido._

_Cuando quise mirar ya lo tenía a mi lado intentando matarme._

_-¡Jacob!- grito Bella._

_-¡Corre!- le ordene, pero nunca me hizo caso._

_-Lo siento Jake- me dijo y me mando un beso._

_Lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos en el hospital, yo herido con marcas en el cuello y heridas en los brazos y Bella en estado de coma._


	3. Una esperanza

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 2:

**Una esperanza**

**Jacob POV**

Solo sobrevivimos Bella y Yo; nuestros padres fueron encontrados en la casa muertos. Nosotros dos a unos kilómetros de ahí inconscientes. Pero Bella jamás volvió a abrir los ojos

Ahora yo vivía con Sam, irónicamente, mientras que Bella permanecía en el hospital a la espera de que despertara.

-Buenas tardes señora Stanley – le dije a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días Jake- era conocido en el hospital por mis visitas diarias a Bella.

-¿Nada aun?- todos los días preguntaba si algún nuevo medico iba a ingresar, tenía la esperanza de que alguno lograra sacar de ese largo sueño a Bella.

-Sí- sonrió- hoy me dieron el recado de que mañana mismo vendría un nuevo medico, su nombre era- comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles- mmm… Car…lise…mmm, Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Enserio?, genial eso es bueno quizás el pueda ayudar a Bella

-quizás Jake.

-Muchas gracias Señora Stanley

Salí corriendo para el tercer piso estaba encantado con la noticia.

-Hola Ángela- dije sonriendo a mi amiga.

-Me caes tan mal cuando me ignoras Jacob- dijo molesta.

-No te olvide hoy, enserio, Sam estuvo hablando conmigo sobre lo del Alfa y todo ese rollo, porque resulta que Paul esta por entrar en transe.

-Aun así, existe el teléfono Jake- dijo abriendo la puerta- Bella estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-Hola Bells- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla-¿Me esperaste por mucho tiempo?- le pregunte.

-Hora y media

-Vaya enserio disculpa.

-Sabes gastas menos saliva si intentas recordar que tienes que pasar por mí.

-Lo intentare, Te traje un libro pequeña Bells- dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón- ¿sabes? me has hecho leer tanto que ahora ya no se me dificulta la escuela- le dije divertido-me has convertido en todo un ratón de biblioteca.

-¿Qué hablabas con la Sra., Stanley?

-Me dijeron que mañana va ingresar un nuevo medico, Espero que nos pueda ayudar para traer de regreso a Bella, se llama Carlisle Cullen

-Bella, ¿Escuchaste? Quizá ese medico te ayuda a despertar.

Estaba a punto de leer cuando un profundo sueño me invadió…

_-Odio que hagas eso Bella- dije cuando por fin me ubique, escuche sus risitas burlonas._

Bella tenía un don peculiar, que no descubrimos hasta que cayó en coma, podía hacer que las personas cayeran en un sueño profundo e introducirse a ellos; de esa manera nos comunicábamos con ella.

_-Por lo menos hoy espero a que estuviéramos sentados- dijo Ángela mientras su imagen se incorporaba al sueño._

_-Saben deberían ser mas considerados, cuesta mucho trabajo hacer que los dos estén en el mismo sueño._

_-Lo sentimos Bella- dijimos ambos._

_-Y bien ¿Ya saben la buena noticia?_

_-Vaya, me imagino que te enteraste por los médicos no- pregunto Ángela_

_-De hecho he estado midiendo el alcance de la proyección de mi esencia, puedo salir del cuarto y estar hasta unos cuantos metros afuera del hospital; solo hay lugares como la morgue y en donde hay mucho menos actividad en los que no puedo estar. Entonces revise los documentos del doctor Carlisle Cullen_

_-¿el nos podrá ayudar?_

_-Sí, he investigado un poco en su pasado; es un… ser muy peculiar; él y su familia. Pero necesito hablar con el antes._

_-¿Usaras tu don con el?- pregunto Ángela preocupada- eso es un poco arriesgado, aun nosotros teniendo conocimiento de tus dones tuvimos algunos problemas para adaptarnos a esto._

_-Como les dije es un ser peculiar, sabrá entender mi don._

_-Si estás segura, cuenta con nuestra ayuda._

_-Gracias, necesito que Jake lo traiga al cuarto y cuando este aquí no permitan que nadie entre hasta que el despierte._

_-No abra problema- dije seguro._

_-Bien; ahora los dejo, necesito estar lo más fuerte posible para inducir el sueño al doctor._

_-Nos vemos pronto amiga- dije rozando su cara, aunque no podía sentir nada; eso era uno de los límites de su don, solo eran imágenes en tu conciencia, no podías sentir el toque de su piel._

_-Hasta pronto hermanos- dijo con una sonrisa_

Desperté en el sillón con el cuerpo entumecido y lagrimas en los ojos. Aunque los sueños eran muy constantes, no dejaban de ser muy incómodos al despertar. Me acerque a ella y le susurre.

-Si el es el que te va a despertar, haré lo que esté a mi alcance…


	4. Llegada a Forks

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 3:

**Llegada a Forks**

**Alice POV**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llegamos a Forks, un pueblo en Washington, en el cual casi nunca salía el sol. Para nosotros era necesario que en donde nos asentáramos contara con dicha característica. El auto de Edward aparco frente a nuestra "nueva" casa, anteriormente Carlisle había estado aquí, por lo tanto la casa solo necesito unas cuantas modificaciones.

-Llegamos- suspire, normalmente siempre estaba contenta cuando nos mudábamos, me daba un motivo para ir de compras, pero desde que habíamos decidido venir a Forks me sentía diferente, cansada, incompleta, mis visiones eran extrañas y no sabía que impedía que pudiera tener la agilidad normal para un "Cullen".

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunto Edward detrás de mí.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?, tu mejor que nadie debas saber lo que estoy pensando.

-Es por eso que te pregunto qué pasa, no puedo leer tu mente desde que entramos a Forks.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, además de que te notas ¿cansada?

-Yo, por favor Edward nosotros nunca nos cansamos

Aunque era cierto que últimamente no podía sentir mi cuerpo mas adolorido, y agobiado, era como ser humano otra vez, ni la sangre me pasaba, había tenido que ir con más frecuencia a cazar para alimentarme y aun así no podía evitar sentirme cansada y sedienta.

-¿Alice?- pregunto Jasper- ¿qué te pasa amor?

-Nada, enserio estoy bien- se me escapo un bostezo.

Todos (y cuando digo todos es absolutamente todos) estuvieron frente a mí cuando bostecé.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto Emmett- no puedes estas cansada ni con sueño… es decir no, nosotros no dormimos.

-Eso ya lo sé- conteste molesta- creo que me iré a mi cuarto.

Tome mi maleta y subir rápidamente, no quería que me miraran así.

-Alice- dijo Carlisle desde la puerta de la casa- creo que sería mejor que por la mañana vinieras conmigo al hospital para hacerte unos estudios.

-Nos preocupas hija-musito Esme.

-En la mañana te acompañare al hospital- dije resignada, no podía permitir que Esme estuviera preocupada

-Gracias- dijo Esme

Me tumbe en la cama por inercia y siendo sincera por el cansancio. Cerré los ojos un momento, cuando sentí a alguien en la ventana, pensé que era Jasper, me levante para que no se preocupara pero no había nadie, sin embargo la presencia seguí ahí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte y no obtuve respuesta.

El cansancio me llego como un golpe.

-¡Jasper!- grite sabiendo que solo bastaba con murmurar su nombre para que estuviera a mi lado. Pero nadie subió.

_Un hospital, una habitación, una mujer de piel pálida y cabello café que yacía en una cama._

Cuando acabo la visión abrí los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Esme estaba a mi lado junto con Jasper, el resto se encontraba detrás, todos tenían los ojos obscuros y se veían preocupados.

-Estoy bien- me incorpore

-Amor- Jasper me tomo entre sus brazos- si te pasara algo yo…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Alice, hija, no sé cómo decirte esto- dijo Carlisle- pero te… desmayaste, has estado inconsciente por más de 3 horas.

-No, no pude estar inconsciente, además tanto tiempo ¿o sí?

-Creo que nos tenemos que ir al hospital ya- dijo Carlisle preocupado.

No sabía lo que me pasaba lo único que podía pensar era que esa chica era la solución de lo que me pasaba.


	5. Bella durmiente

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 3:

**Bella durmiente**

**Edward POV**

Salimos de la mansión a la escuela preocupados por Alice, Carlisle había dicho que era innecesario que fuéramos todos al hospital; mas a un por la tortura que esto significaría.

Por su parte Jasper se había ido a cazar, se encontraba muy nervioso y frustrado por Alice y el no poder acompañarla por lo que esto significaba para Jasper como nuevo "vegetariano"

La parte más aburrida de viajar constantemente era sin duda el tener que estar en una escuela nueva, pensé que en esta ocasión seria igual, pero todo comenzaba a ser extraño. De repente note algo que no andaba bien, no podía leer la mente de nadie.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rosalie

-No puedo oír tus pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Que no oigo tus pensamientos ni los de Emmett ni los de nadie.

-No bromees Edward- dijo Emmett

-Es enserio no los escucho.

Pasamos de largo por el hospital del pueblo sin fijarnos demasiado en él, _porque razón no los escucho._ Seguimos hacia el instituto y como si abriese una puerta hacia la calle sentí todos los pensamientos llegar a mí.

-Ya los escucho

-Vaya pensé que sería permanente- musito Rosalie.

Me encogí de hombros mientras aparcamos. Pasamos todo el estacionamiento no sin antes sentir todas las miradas de los alumnos. Era innecesario leer sus mentes.

-Deja de hacer eso Rosalie-dije- no es correcto jugar con los humanos.

-¿Yo qué?- sonrió inocente.

-Tu eso- señalo Emmett a un muchacho con un pequeño "inconveniente" en la entrepierna.

-Solo una vez más- dijo como una niña.

-No queremos llamar la atención Rosalie, tu no ayudas mucho, pará ya- dije molesto.

Nuestra familia era muy diferente a otras, por principio por nuestra condición; somos vampiros "Vegetarianos", siempre ha sido parecer humano y si le agregabas pertenecer a una familia con dones era todavía más difícil, sencillamente ni siquiera éramos vampiros normales; Bebíamos sangre animal.

En nuestro mundo, era muy extraño encontrar individuos con dones, nuestra familia era un caso peculiar, pues todos teníamos dones.

Rosalie, tenía era irresistible para muchos, de una manera poco usual: cualquier hombre o mujer dígase humano o vampiro perdía la cabeza por ella cuando ella se lo proponía. Hacía que su lívido se elevara hasta que perdían el control de ellos mismos. Casi no usaba sus poderes, pero le fascinaba hacer que los hombres humanos tuvieran pequeños "accidentes".

-Vamos amor- dijo Emmett- me siento celoso.

-No tienes porque- dijo acariciándolo Rosalie- tu para mi eres el único.

- Malvada-musite.

Llegamos hasta la dirección en donde recogeríamos los horarios de Clases.

-Buenos días- dije.

-Muy buenos días- dijo una mujer mayor que no dejaba de pensar cosas obscenas sobre nosotros.

-Somos…

-Los hijos del doctor Cullen- interrumpió.

-Así es- contesto deslumbrándola Emmett.

-Bien estos son sus horarios y este el mapa de la escuela, cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos para atenderlos- dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía fingir ser maternal aunque sus pensamientos gritaban otra cosa.

Mi primera clase fue Algebra; fue una clase aburrido pues el profesor estuvo distraído mirando a una de mis compañeras obscenamente.

Cuando salimos, pude notar que alguien me seguía un poco más lejos, lo suficiente para "no la notara"; utilicé uno de mis dones para ver a la mente curiosa que me seguía. Muchos le llamaban a mi don _ojos de dragón_, era la habilidad de ver varios panoramas desde un punto, como si hubiera cámaras en todas partes, yo podía ver en un rango bastante grande; por ejemplo: que hacían los estudiantes en el estacionamiento mientras yo me encontraba al otro lado del colegio. Eche un vistazo a donde sentía la presencia pero no vi nada. Seguí mi camino dejándolo pasar.

La siguiente clase fue Biología.

-Bienvenido señor Cullen- dijo el profesor - puede sentarse en ese lugar- señalo una mesa vacía en la parte trasera del salón.

-Gracias- dije y me pase a sentar.

Todo era siempre igual a donde fuéramos, éramos "la sensación", en Forks no era diferente. Cada uno de los pensamientos de los jóvenes eran lujuria, sorpresa y envidia.

-Típico- Murmuré haciendo que una joven que se sentaba enfrente se volteará a verme.

-Buen día- dijo- mi nombre es Ángela- me extendió la mano y pude leer por primera vez un pensamiento puro y sincero en alguien. Ella era una chica preocupada por otras cosas.

-Hola yo soy…

-Edward Cullen- completo- todo mundo habla de ti y de tus hermanos.

-Ho, ya veo- _¿me podrá ayudar?_ Pensó ella- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- sonrió si hubiera esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, disculpa que te lo pida, se que eres nuevo pero note que eres muy bueno en algebra y mis notas están bajas en esa materia, ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Claro, pero sería en la biblioteca en la hora de la comida ¿no te importa?

-No me parece estupendo gracias Edward- me abrazo u me sorprendí mucho- pe… per… perdón disculpa no era mi intención, no quiero que pienses que te quiero ligar o algo así- dijo de manera rápida y lo que decía sus pensamientos lo confirmaban, aunque por alguna razón me encanto lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes.

El resto del día fue más ameno con Ángela, era una chica extraordinaria, todo lo que decía era sincera, en la comida pasamos repasando sus apuntes de algebra, no lograba saber cómo se le dificultaba con ese tipo de apuntes eran perfectos por no decir impecables.

-¿Lograste entenderlo?- pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_No _

-No- se rasco la cabeza frustrada. Algo la tenía distraída.

-Es porque no me estas poniendo mucha atención, ¿te preocupa algo?

_Hoy iré a ver Bella._

-No, nada.

Sabía que mentía, pero no quise intervenir más. Cuando acabo el receso cada uno siguió su camino.

Mientras paseaba en los pasillos puede escuchar en la mente de muchas personas la historia de una joven, me pareció interesante la manera en la que todos pensaban en ella. Me volví a encontrar a Ángela en educación física y me atreví a preguntarle sobre la muchacha.

-Ángela, me podrías hablar sobre Isabella Swan

- ¿Ya oíste de ella?- pregunto aunque me sonó mas a una afirmación.

-Si- _¿mmm le contare?_ - por favor es una simple curiosidad- _da lo mismo si no se lo cuento se lo dirá cualquiera._

-Pues veras ella era hija del jefe de la policía de Forks, un día en una ida a "la push" mataron a sus padres y a los de Jake, Jacob Black otro chico de nuestra Edad, ellos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron pero ella cayó en estado de coma, de eso hace ya tres años- hizo una pausa- Muchos chicos de la escuela querían con ella pero …- dudo un momento- ella era algo diferente por lo que escuche, así que no se relacionaba con muchos, el idiota de Newton le nombro "La Bella durmiente", porque realmente es muy bonita y él siempre dice que ellos eran novios aunque no es cierto.

-Ya veo, bueno sigamos eso era solo curiosidad.

Aunque una parte de mi me decía que esto era algo mas, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

**Alice POV**

Las pruebas que Carlisle me había realizado fueron sencillas, durante todo ese tiempo no pude evitar sentir que algo o alguien me llamaba. Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital por que era el descanso se Carlisle cuando un joven de piel morena y cabello largo se nos acerco.

-Disculpe- dijo tímidamente a Carlisle- ¿Es usted el doctor Cullen?

-Sí, ¿tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, se que sonara extraño pero necesito su ayuda, una amiga mía le ha estado esperando.

-¿En dónde está tu amiga?

-Es paciente de este hospital, me dijo que en cuanto usted llegara fuera a verla.

-Bien, pues puedo verla ahora pero sin su expediente no creo que pueda hacer nada por ella.

-No creo que lo necesite, se que ha escuchado hablar de Bella Swan

Carlisle asintió y acepto ir a ver a la chica, se disponían a irse cuando me volteo a ver Jacob.

-Emm, tu también- dijo tímidamente.

Yo solo me limite a seguirlos porque una parte de mi sabia que eso era necesario.

Llegamos a la habitación de la chica y al entrar sin que yo pudiera hacer nada Carlisle se desplomo ante mí.

-Demonios Bella, aun no era el momento- dijo Jacob tomando a Carlisle como cualquier cojín entre sus brazos.

-lo recostare aquí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté asustada al ver que no despertaba.

-El Duerme- contesto como si nada.

-¡Pero él no puede dormir!

-Algo me comento Bella, me dijo que ella lo explicaría después que solo mantuviéramos a todos alejados de la habitación

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará así?

-No lo se

**Carlisle POV**

Había escuchado del caso de Isabella Swan, un caso complicado. Su expediente decía que a pesar de que se la habían realizado muchas pruebas y exámenes no se le había podido diagnosticar. No podía hacer mucho por ella solo sabía que su estado de coma no era normal.

Bajo esas circunstancias ni siquiera mis dones ayudaban, podía haber curado sus heridas si las hubiese tenido, reparado quizá algún hueso roto de su cuerpo o simplemente alejado un poco de dolor de ella pero ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que sencillamente no tenía nada?

Al avanzar los pasillos comencé a sentirme extraño y con solo abrir la puerta de su cuarto sentí como el ¿sueño? me vencía.

_Flotaba en una nube, o por lo menos eso parecía._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte_

_-Hola doctor, lo he estado esperando- dijo la voz de una mujer._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunte confundido_

_-Mi nombre es Isabela Swan…_


	6. Durmiendo

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 4:

**Durmiendo**

**Carlisle POV**

-Mi _nombre es Bella Swan- Pude ver frente a mí a una niña de unos 16 años con un vestido azul._

_-¿En dónde estoy?- Pregunte al verme rodeado de un hermoso prado._

_-En un sueño, lo había estado esperando Doctor Cullen - dijo._

-¿_Cómo es que sabes quién soy?_

_-Como dije lo he estado esperando._

_El hermoso prado en donde me encontraba cambio y ahora estaba en Europa. Observe perfectamente como había sido transformado, recordé cada momento de dolor en mi transformación, sentí mis hijos picar._

_-Hay cosas más hermosas en su vida Doctor Cullen- dijo Bella._

_Nuevamente el paisaje se transformo, Pude ver un hermoso jardín con el sol en todo su esplendor; toda mi familia estaba a mi lado; Alice era una niña que jugaba atrapadas con Jasper: Emmett y Rosalie corrían a paso humano con la respiración agitada y hermosas chapitas rosadas en sus mejillas; Esme, mi Esme, sujetaba en sus manos a un pequeño niño, era Edward._

_-Esto es…_

_-Su sueño Doctor Cullen._

_La felicidad me inundo, lo había imaginado miles de veces en mi cabeza, pero el poder visualizarlo de esta manera era increíble._

_Después de un rato de observar la imagen, mire a Bella que me observaba muy detenidamente._

_-Disculpa, me he entretenido y sé que me has traído aquí por algo- dije algo apenado_

_-No se preocupe, se que usted y su Familia no duermen, disfrute un poco de esto- dijo Bella._

_-¿Cómo es que tu…?_

_-¿Se de ustedes?- asentí- hay mucho que explicar, pero será todo a su tiempo; lo único que le puedo aclarar es que no tengo intención de hacerles daño. Lo que se dé su familia lo conseguido por una conexión con ella. Señalo a Alice en la imagen._

_-¿Y cómo es que te podemos ayudar?_

_-No sé mucho sobre eso, solo que de alguna forma ustedes me ayudaran despertar._

_-He analizado tu expediente y no hay mucho que nuestros dones puedan hacer por ti._

_-Algo entendí de eso- dijo pensativa- el problemas es que no tengo nada, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es_

_-yo se que jamás he tenido nada._

_-Entonces ¿Cómo es que terminaste de esta manera?_

_-Utilicé mis dones y quede atrapada en mi propio sueño .Creo que deberá escuchar o ver un poco de la historia de Jacob y yo para que entienda un poco le ayuda que yo le pido._

_-De acuerdo._

_Ella cerró los ojos y fuimos trasladados a un lugar que yo identifique como La Push._

_Durante las primeras imágenes me percate que los dos sujetos que atacaron a Bella y Jacob eran vampiros,.._

_Una casa…_

_Sus padres tirados en el suelo…_

_Dos vampiros._

_-Ellos son mi problema ahora_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Para poder liberarnos de ellos utilice un don que recién había descubierto y que no controlaba aun, ellos quedaron encerrados en un sueño profundo pero con ellos yo también quede atrapada._

_-¿Entonces ellos están soñando ahora?_

_-Sí el hombre intento atacar a Jacob pero lo detuve cuando se dieron cuenta que no éramos seres comunes escaparon, sabía que si no los detenía alguien resultaría lastimado; cuando estábamos en el sueño e intente despertar me quede aquí, en mi propia mente, _

_-Entonces ¿no podre despertar?_

_-No se asuste, con el paso del tiempo y con la llegada de mi hermana, Ángela a Forks poco a poco he logrado dominar mi don, puedo hacer que despierte, pero yo estoy atrapada en este mundo con esos dos vampiros. Además es mucho más sencillo con usted porque pesar de ser de la misma especia sus mentes son más civilizadas, tengo la teoría de que, entre mas control tienen de su mente es más fácil para mí inducirles el sueño, aunque debo agregar que también es más difícil tenerlo aquí doctor._

_-Quizá también sea por nuestra Alimentación- comencé a formular mis propias teorías._

_-Independiente a que me ayuden a despertar o no mi problema se encuentra en que en el momento en el que yo despierte ellos despertaran. Cuando recién entramos en el sueño pase un largo tiempo atrapada con ellos huía de ellos cada tanto en su mente había venganza, con el tiempo se hicieron débiles y pude separa mi mente de la de ellos, pero cada tanto me hace saber que está esperando a que despertemos para vengarse, tiene sed y mucha._

_-Sed… ¿entonces piensas que te va atacar si despiertas?_

_-No lo hará de manera inmediata. Pero sé que cualquier persona a su alrededor correrá peligro. Por eso necesito tener opciones para despertar._

_-Es decir ¿que tu puedes despertar cuando tú quieras?_

_-No, en realidad esto jamás debió pasar, pero al llegar ustedes tuve una visión o más bien su hija tuvo una visión en donde yo despertaba._

_-Entonces eso pasará pronto._

_-Así es._

_-Jamás dejaríamos que lastimaran a nadie y tendrás nuestro apoyo mientras podamos ayuda…- o sentí vértigo y como mi cuerpo me llamaba, todas las imágenes comenzaron a difuminarse._

_-No puedo tenerlo aquí por más tiempo, Doctor Cullen, hasta pronto._

_-Hasta pronto Bella, y llámame Carlisle._

_-Hasta pronto, Carlisle_

_Intente despedirme de ella de mano aunque tenía su manos sobre la mía no pasaba nada no sentía nada, eso a pesar de ser algo que en mi estado no debió alterarme lo hizo._

_-En sus sueños soy una ilusión, por lo tanto no puedo tocarlo._

_-Ya veo_

_Nuevamente sentí vértigo, mareo y lo que probablemente era el dolor muscular, no recordaba mucho sobre cómo se sentían los malestares humanos pero eso era lo que sentía._ Comencé a mover los ojos

-Está despertando- dijo alguien


	7. Me llama

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 5:

**Me llama**

-¡Dios mío!- dejo Alice- estaba a punto de matarte

-Te dije que no la había hecho nada malo.

-Es verdad, siento no haberte creído Jacob.

La luz comenzó a entrar en mis ojos, mi despertar fue poco más que magnifico, me sentía ligeramente vivo, como si el haber quedado en ese pequeño transe me hubiera devuelto una parte de mi humanidad.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Alice

-Sí, mejor que nunca

-Ahora si me podrías explicar que sucede- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya le dije que sucede pero sigue sin creerme- dijo Jacob- ¿le puede decir que lo que le dije es cierto doctor Cullen?

-¡Es que no puedo creer que haya una persona con semejantes dones!- dijo impresionada

-Pues a si es Alice- suspiré-Bella si tiene esos poderes.

-¿El también?-dijo señalando a Jacob.

- Supongo, se de tu Velocidad.

-Y también soy muy fuerte-lo mire un poco escéptico.

-A decir verdad él fue el que te cargo para subirte al el sillón,

-¿Tu?, Pues debe de ser cierto.

-Te lo dije Alice- dijo y mire una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

-Luego te explico- dijo Alice antes de que preguntara algo yo.

-De acuerdo, ahora me tengo que ir, se supone que debería estar revisando a mis pacientes, no se cómo explicar que he estado aquí durante…

-Media hora

-¡vaya!, el tiempo el tiempo es relativo en los sueños.

-Con Bella si

-Bien, nos vemos en la casa Alice, perdona que no te acompañe a la entrada.

-Sip, no hay problemas- dijo acercándose y acomodando mi corbata- no vemos en la casa…

**Edward POV**

-Nos vemos mañana Edward, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Ángela mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del salón.

-Por nada, si vas al estacionamiento te acompaño- dije tratando de ser amable, de todas formas sabía bien que iba al estacionamiento.

-Sí, vamos.

Salimos del salón en silencio, ella iba repasando mentalmente todas las ecuaciones que habíamos estado practicando. Mientras todos a nuestro alrededor murmuraban en voz "baja" y mentalmente cosas sobre nosotros.

_Estúpido Jake_, pensó Ángela, _¿no piensa venir por mí hoy?,_ suspiro un poco.

-Bueno Edward ahora si nos vemos, de nuevo muchas gracias- _tendré que irme caminando._

-¿A dónde te diriges Ángela?

-¿Eh?, mmm al hospital de Forks, será mejor que ya me vaya- iba a empezar a caminar cuando de la nada salió de mi decirle algo que jamás hacíamos con ningún humano.

-¿Te puedo llevar si tu quieres?- dije.

-Emm no, no quisiera molestar.

-No me molesta, queda de camino a mi casa, yo te llevo.

-¿Y tus hermanos?- pregunto viendo a Emmett y a Rosalie que no dejaba de insultarme mentalmente.

-No creo que les importe- dije con suficiencia.

-No Edward muchas gracias.

-mmm, creo que ahora no es una invitación, te voy a llevar al hospital.

Se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, su mente solo se veía preocupada por las caras de mis hermanos, me pareció tremendamente gracioso.

-Bien- dijo rindiéndose, _Así tendré tiempo de gritarle al cabeza dura de Jake._

Caminamos hasta mi auto.

-Hola- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa deslumbrante- mi nombres es…

-Emmett- todos nos sorprendimos- bueno, todo mundo habla de ustedes, por eso se sus nombres. Yo soy Ángela Weber

-Nos vamos- dijo Rosalie al ver que Ángela miraba mucho a Emmett, pero Ángela solo pensaba en cuán difícil debería ser para Emmett caer en los espacios pequeños, me reí inconscientemente de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, llevare antes a Ángela al hospital.

-Aja- dijeron ambos antes de subir al auto

El camino fue muy tranquilo, jamás pensé que llevar a una humana seria ten fácil, no podía pensar ni siquiera en las sed, era como si ella no representara nada tentador, pude notar que en la mente de Emmett y Rosalie pasaba lo mismo.

Atravesamos el mismo lugar que recorrimos para llegar a la escuela y deja de escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Emmett en un tono demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por un humano sin embargo Ángela pareció notar lo que me decía.

-No escucho sus pensamientos, de nuevo- dije yo y confirme que Ángela nos estaba escuchando cuando dije eso y sus ritmo cardiaco se altero por un momento- hablamos de esto en la casa- dije haciendo un Ademan hacia Ángela que inmediatamente giro hacia la ventana.

-Llegamos- dijo Ángela haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco- Gracias por traerme nos vemos mañana- se giro y se despidió con un gesto de Emmett y Rosalie- un gusto conocerlos- De nuevo gracias Edward- me tomo por sorpresa su beso en la mejilla, pareció no altearla que mi piel fuera muy dura y fría.

Abrió la puerta del auto e inmediatamente sentí un embriagante olor sacudirme por completo, sentí el impacto de dicho olor, me llamaba, necesitaba la sangre de la persona que poseía ese delicioso olor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alice, que no supe en qué momento llego al Auto.

-No, vámonos por favor- mire a Ángela peleando con un muchacho y este sonreír divertidamente pidiendo disculpas. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Alice y se despidió de ella.

-Bien, marchémonos- dijo Alice y arranque rápidamente- ¿aun no me puedes escuchar verdad?

-No, pero tampoco escucho a nadie.

Genial si no nos escucha podemos pensar en…

-¡Okey Emmett ya los escucho de nuevo!- dije exaltado por todas las cosas sucias que llenaban su cabeza.

-La mía aun no la escuchas- afirmo Alice.

-No, aun no.

-¿Y Jasper?- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Fue a cazar con Esme, dijo que no quería ir a la escuela, aunque me parece que no quería ir sin ti.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno pues apúrate a llegar entonces.

-Ya voy…

**Bella POV**

-Te dije que iría por ti, se me hizo un poco tarde, ya disculpa ¿no?- se excuso Jacob con su siempre usual sonrisa picara a Ángela.

-¡Un poco tarde!, Jake una hora tarde dirás,- le toco la frente y le dio un golpe como regaño

-Bella nos está viendo, mejor entremos Ángela, ya no te enojes

-Bien-Jacob entro y Ángela susurro bajito- ayúdame por favor- me dio una risa traviesa, siempre que podíamos la hacíamos travesuras a Jake.

-Primero las damas- dijo Ángela haciendo que Jacob se detuviera en la puerta. Corrió hacia el sillón y se acomodo, cuando Jacob entro y escuche que se cerraba la puerta, a ambos los lleve a un sueño.

-_Maldición Bella- dijo Jake cuando entraron en el sueño._

_-Te lo mereces Jake- dijo Ángela entre risas._

_-Sabes cómo me va doler cuando despierte._

_-Lo sé, pero como dice Ángela, te lo mereces._

_-Me entretuve por tu culpa_

_-No te entretuviste por coquetear con la morena- agrego Ángela_

_-Celosa_

_-Quisieras_

_-Bien, ¿dime como te fue con el doctor Cullen?_

_-Platicamos lo básico:, le dije el problema que representaba para nosotros el que yo despertara._

_-Y ¿Que te dijo?_

_-No pudo terminar de decirme, pero creo que nos apoyaran en lo que respecta a proteger a la gente de ellos._

_-Eso está bien- dijo Ángela- hoy conocí a Edward Cullen -Las imágenes se transformaron poco a poco ahora nos encontrábamos en la escuela- me pregunto por ti._

_-¿Por mí, o la Bella durmiente?- odiaba a muerte ese nombre, no era princesa y no estaba aquí por gusto._

_-¿El idiota de Mike todavía la llama así?- pregunto Jacob divertido._

_-Sí, ya sabes cómo es ese tonto- dijo Ángela rodando los ojos._

_A nuestro sueño vino la imagen de un joven de cabello cobrizo demasiado pálido como el doctor Cullen, en ese momento recordé las imágenes de el sueño del doctor, él era el niño pequeño que jugaba que se encontraba en los brazos de su esposa; aunque en esta ocasión lo veía como lo que era un joven con rostro serio se veía un poco aburrido, cansado y con unas ojeras levemente marcadas en el rostro._

_-¿Es él?- pregunte señalando la imagen._

_-Sip, es muy amable, aunque algo extraños, me parece que tiene un don_

_-Sí, me lo dijo Carlisle, el doctor, todos ellos tienen dones._

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto asombrada._

_-Sí, eso también me dijo Alice a mí- intervino Jacob._

_-¡Wow!, ¿y saben sobre nuestros dones?_

_-Sí, bueno solo sobre los de Jacob y los míos_

_-Eso es bueno, así podre investigar más de ellos._

_.Me siento cansada chicos, dudo mucho que hoy podamos hablar más tiempo._

_-No te preocupes Bella, igual yo tengo tarea y creo que Jake debería aplicarse más en la escuela._

_-Yo voy perfectamente- me miro- nos vemos Bella, juro que si algo me duele no te leeré ni un libro mas- dijo con unas sonrisa._

_-Adiós chicos, espero de verdad que ellos nos puedan ayudar…_

**Edward POV**

Algo que odiaba mas que cambiar de escuela constantemente era la noche, con ella llegaba la obscuridad; el momento en el que yo me sentía mas los pasos de Carlisle hacia mi habitación.

-Pasa- le dije aun mirando por la ventana.

-¿Aun no puedes leer mi mente?- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-No, aun no.

-¿Crees que sea por Bella?

-Probablemente, no entiendo cómo puede alcanzar tal poder ella.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿cómo los Vulturi no sean dado cuenta de su poder?

-No lo sé- dije en todo momento sin dejar de mirar el ventanal- tampoco se percatan mucho de los nuestros

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?

-En la tarde cuando deje a una amiga en el hospital, un olor demasiado atrayente llego a mí, algo o alguien me llamaba, sentí u profundo ardor en mi garganta por un momento, creí que perdería el control de mi mismo, ha eso agrégale que no puedo leer sus mentes cuando pasamos por el hospital.

-Enserio, mmm- dijo pensativo- esa debe de ser Bella, será acaso que tu…- no termino la frase.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Nada, en fin, iré a hacer guardia hoy al hospital nos veremos en la mañana

Salió de mi cuarto.

-hasta mañana- dije y me sumí en mis pensamientos…

-¡Edward!- grito Alice, aunque sabía que no era necesario-Baja ya.

-Alice no tienes por qué gritar, escucho perfectamente con un solo susurro- dije bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-Sí, pero no quiero ir corriendo a la escuela.

-vamos ya- dijo Jasper sujetando la mano de Alice _entiéndela le encanta ir a un nuevo colegio_, dijo mentalmente.

El camino a la escuela fue exactamente igual que el día anterior, con la diferencia de que Alice iba con nosotros.

-Jasper, ¿Por qué faltaste ayer al colegio?- pregunto Alice.

-Emm, por nada- no _me siento o suficientemente fuerte si no está ella,_ pensó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Asentí, y siguió nuestro camino.

Otra parte difícil de estar con mi familia, era esa, tener que verlos juntos, Carlisle y Esme; Jasper y Alice; Emmett y Rosalie, no era que me diera envidia, solo me sentía incomode siendo el mal tercio.

-¡Llegamos!-anunció Alice emocionada.

-Sí, llegamos- respondimos el resto a una sola voz.

-Vaya coro- dijo Alice ente risa y risa.

Las clases resultaban más interesantes ahora que conversaba y escuchaba a Ángela, casi todo el día se hacía preguntas que no eran superficiales, me sorprendió ver como en clase de literatura ella respondía apasionadamente a las preguntas del profesor, era tan enigmática que mis clases pasaron como agua.

-No comes- me dijo en afirmación mientras estábamos repasando las ecuaciones de Algebra.

-¿Por qué lo afirmas?

-Digamos que se de alguien que sabe que eres- dijo con suficiencia, cosa que me altero.

-¿Así?, ¿Y que más sabe ese alguien?

-Dejémoslo en eso…

En su mente repasaba las ecuaciones impidiéndome ver si había alguien que nos evidenciara.

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, y no es muy educado de tu parte leer mimente

El resto del día me la pase intentando saber quiénes eran esos "no le diremos a nadie", sin obtener respuesta alguna de sus pensamientos.

Llegada el final del día de escuela, me despedí de Ángela.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Alice.

-Vallase ustedes- dije lanzándole las llaves de mi auto- creo que hoy correré un poco.

-Ok, nos vemos en casa.

Vi como se alejaban y comencé mi paseo por todo Forks, necesitaba relajarme un poco correr en este caso me ayudaba…

**Alice POV**

Entramos a la casa y comencé a tener una visión

_ Bella, una habitación, Edward_.

-¿Qué vez?-pregunto Jasper

-No lo entiendo- conteste cuando Salí del trance.

No le prestamos atención a mi visión todos le platicamos a Esme lo que nos sucedía.

_Bella, en su habitación, Edward intentando…_.

-Edward…- fue lo último que dije- rápido, síganme- les dije a todos y salimos a una velocidad enorme hacia el hospital de Forks.

- Edward ¡no!- dijo Carlisle desde la Habitación de Bella.

-Muy tarde- dije antes de entrar al hospital…


	8. Interludio: Clarividencia

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

Interludio:

**Clarividencia**

_La suave brisa bañaba su cabello de los príncipes, mientras todos esperábamos su coronación; era el evento de la época, el que hubieran nacido nuestros nuevos regidores. Sus dones protegerían nuestro legado por generaciones. Cuando les fueron colocadas las insignias que los representaban como líderes de nuestro pueblo, el cielo le abrió paso a la luna. Su bendición cayó en ellos haciéndoles vestir el color de la plata._

_-Por los reyes- grito mi padre y todos brindamos con él._

_Llegaba nuestro turno de agradecerles por las bendiciones traídas a nuestra familia._

_-Mis señores- nos inclinamos._

_-Es un placer ver a el joven Ben participar des de pequeño en nuestras ceremonias, pronto será un jovencito y con la juventud caerá el peso de su familia en el- dijo el rey Jacob._

_-No lo agobies hermano- contesto la reina Isabella- el es un pequeño muy capas y con el tiempo se volverá un joven poderoso._

_-Gracias por sus buenos deseos para nuestro hijo mis señores- dijo mi mamá con una reverencia._

_-Es solamente la verdad amigos míos, su hijo fue bendecido con el don de la clarividencia- dijo la reina Ángela, con una sonrisa cálida._

_-Cuando sea el momento Ben se unirá a nosotros, hasta ese entonces seguiremos de cerca su preparación- sentencio Isabella. _

_Mis padres platicaron un tiempo más con ella mientras yo me embelesaba con la Reina Ángela._

_-Las flores fueron de su agrado- pregunte apenado_

_-Fueron las más hermosas joven Ben, le agradezco por el detalle para mi corona- agradeció inclinándose y rosando mi mejilla con sus labios._

_Vi fuego y caos, la gente corría despavorida._

_-Teníamos un trato con los de su especie- decía uno de los sabios_

_-las reglas han cambiado, ahora sus reyes representan un grave peligro._

_- ¿le pasa algo joven Ben?-pregunto la reina Ángela._


	9. Asombroso

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo:

**Asombroso**

**Bella POV**

Como todos los días me paseaba por el hospital intentando absorber un poco del mundo que continuaba mientras yo dormía, había lugares en donde no podía vagar como la morgue pero otros como los cuneros eran lugares hermosos llenos de energía pura y sin ser perturbada aun; ese era mi lugar favorito, adoraba los bebes pues ellos me podían ver y yo a ellos.

El doctor Cullen me había visitado por la mañana, pero no habíamos platicado, solo me había confirmado que me ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Ayer había sentido y olido algo cerca del hospital que me llamaba, era como si ese aroma me perteneciera, me había perturbado demasiado pero lo había deje pasar por que había sido casi instantáneo.

Se comenzó a hacer tarde y decidí volver al cuarto para esperar a Ángela y Jacob. Justo antes de que mi esencia llegara a mí cuerpo sentí otra vez ese aroma embriagante, _mío,_ todo él me llamaba, así que decidí llamar a la persona que tenía ese aroma.

_Ven…_

Lo llame a uno o dos kilómetros del hospital varias veces… Entonces esta se fue aproximando a una velocidad impensada. Pronto sentí el dolor de una llama en el cuello y volví bruscamente a mi cuerpo. Sabía que significaba era hora de despertar.

- Edward ¡no!- dijo el doctor Cullen.

Me comencé a sentir muy liguera, algo estaba saliendo mal, tenía que hacerlo parar.

_Basta... detente ya…_

Quien fuera, estaba completamente fuera de control, no podía detenerlo, comencé a invadir su cuerpo para poderlo dormir pero su mente era un caos, no me dejaba apoderarme de su sueño hice el último intento.

_Edward, _había escuchado que ese era su nombre, _ basta, me estas matando, _así como llego se dé tuvo el dolor, logre dominarlo y sentí algo pesado encima de mi cuerpo, lo había logrado, Edward estaba dormido. Y yo estaba en su sueño.

**Alice POV**

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Bella, Edward, estaba encima de ella inconsciente, Carlisle lo comenzó a mover para dejarlo en el suelo, Jasper que había sido el primero en llegar estaba aterrado, y frentico, todos olíamos la sangre, en el hospital y sobre todo la sangre de Isabella que era sumamente dulce.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunte tontamente para distraerlos, entonces Jasper dejo de respirar.

-Todo fue muy rápido- dijo contenido- llegue y la atacaba y un momento después se derrumbó encima de ella, eso fue lo único que me ayudo a no ayudarlo a terminar de drenarla- me miro fijamente, en sus ojos había dolor- ¿le haz olido? Tiene el aroma mas delicioso que haya en el mundo- trago ponzoña.

-¿Qué le ha Hecho?- pregunto Rosalie

-Están dormidos- dio Ángela mientras entraba a la habitación, nos miro fijamente a todos y cerró los ojos un segundo después el olor de sangre se había ido por completo así como la ansiedad de querer atacar- ¿Mucho mejor?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto Jasper asombrado.

-Pensé que sería más fácil si no se sienten tentados a querernos morder, pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

-vine en cuanto pude- aparecía Jacob con un pantalón corto y una camisa rota, miro a Isabella e hizo cara de dolor- Es que no ha podido ser más gentil- se giro a el pequeño ropero que había en la habitación y saco una bata.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermano? – Rolsalie estaba preocupada por Edward.

- Bella lo tuvo que hacer para no morir antes de poder abrir los ojos de nuevo- dijo tranquilamente Jacob.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eso lo hace conmigo muy seguido, además sin notas, no muestra dolor alguno, simplemente está dormido- dijo mientras limpiaba a su amiga.

-¿Cómo los sacaremos de aquí?- pregunte a Carlisle que se encontraba checando los signos de Bella- ¡Esta muerta?- me temí que lo estaba por su palidez, además no escuchaba su corazón.

-No, está cambiando, es solo que… ¿no te das cuenta?- pregunto asombrado, negué- No está sufriendo ningún dolor, es como si siguiera dormida.

-Si está viva ¿por qué no escuchamos su corazón?- Jasper ahora se encontraba más tranquilo pero seguía asustado.

-Eso es mi culpa- dijo Ángela- he puesto un escudo físico alrededor del cuarto de Bella, impide que un olor entre o salga de esta, además censura todo lo que pueda generar discordia entre de los que están dentro del escudo, por eso tampoco huelen a Bella.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Bella?- pregunto Jacob desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Será uno de nosotros.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo haremos para sacarla de aquí?, Bella me comento que tendrían que sacarla del hospital para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba- pregunto el algo preocupado.

-Aun estoy meditando eso.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución- dijo Ángela- utilicemos mi don- dijo como si nada.

-¿Y de que nos sirve tu escudo?- pregunto Jacob ¿Tu también tienes un don?- pregunte asombrada.

-Eres idiota o te haces Jake, no me refiero a el escudo me refiero a copiar la imagen de Bella.

-Pero ese es mi don no el tuyo- dijo confundido Jacob.

-Su pongo que si Bella puede utilizar los dones de otras personas puedo hacerlo yo también, vale la pena intentarlo.

-¡wow!- dijo Emmett que desde lo ocurrido no había hablado.

-Bien, podíamos usar tu don Jacob- dijo Ángela como si nada.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente lo hago yo?

-Porque tienes que ir con Sam a ponerlo al tanto de lo que está pasando.

-¿Su don?- intervino nuevamente Emmett- vaya creo que nos encontramos con fenómenos como nosotros.

-Se va molestar, no le agrada la idea de que haya tantos no vivos cerca de la reserva- musito-

-¿La reserva?- Pregunto Carlisle- Eres algo de ¿Epharim Black?

-Soy descendiente directo, mi padre es Billy Black- contesto orgulloso.

-Entonces eres un…

-Lobo, si, aunque mi alma es más antigua, perteneció a un hechicero, se llamaba como yo Jacob.

-Pronto tendremos tiempo de contarles nuestra historia, por ahora necesitamos movernos, ¿Cuánto dura esto?- interrumpió Ángela

-Varía según la cantidad de sangre que tenga dentro probablemente unos dos o tres días- contesto Carlisle.

-Bien, yo tomare el lugar de Bella en el hospital, Jacob, ve a informar a Sam de lo que está pasando, sacarlos será sencillo…

**Bella POV **

_**-**__¿En dónde estoy?- dijo Edward confundido_

_-En un sueño, en tu sueño- aclare._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, creo que ya has escuchado hablar de mí._

_-La Bella durmiente_

_-Prefiero Bella- dije molesta, como odiaba ese apodo._

_-Entonces, No te he matado- dijo Aliviado_

_-No, aunque si estuviste cerca._

_-Discúlpame- dijo con dolor- se que no tengo perdón, soy un monstro_

_-Yo diría que eres mi salvador- le sonreí- cuando termine mi transformación despertare después de largos tres años de estar dormida, un milagro si me permites comentarte, porque yo creí que permanecería asa hasta morir._

_-Pero eso es mucho mejor que convertirte en uno como yo, créeme no sabes que es ser un… vampiro- escupió._

_-Se lo que eres, lo que pierdo y lo que gano Edward, ya no te atormentes._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Tu hermana, Alice, y yo tenemos una conexión de esa manera se todo sobre ustedes- dije acercándome a el para que pudiera verme- pero no desperdiciemos mis últimos momentos dormida en algo que podremos hacer después- dije alargándole mi mano- vamos a ver tus sueños Edward Cullen- le sonreí_

_Cuando el tomo mi mano, sentí una ligera y agradable descarga, después su tacto, fue asombroso_

_-Esto es muy raro, jamás hasta ahora había podido sentir a alguien._

_-¿Enserio jamás has sentido a nadie?- Pregunto Edward._

_-No, jamás-al sentir su piel era como si…- tu piel es muy…_

_-fría- dijo algo triste_

_-No, es que no encuentro la palabra, es como si fuera mármol y a la vez seda, es una sensación agradable._

_-No lo creo- dijo el intentando quitar su mano._

_-No, por favor no la quites, hace mucho que no logro sentir texturas nuevas- dejo su mano pero su cara era de desconcierto._

_-Eres muy diferente- dijo con un hilo de voz_

_-Y, ¿tú no?_

_-Sí, pero tú y Ángela de verdad son raras para ser humanas, aun mas tu…_

_-Como te habrás dado cuenta, para ser "humanas" no somos nada normales- dije riéndome._

_-Eso es cierto- agrego-pero lejos de ser tu virtud fue tu condena._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Si te habrás dado cuenta te ataque y bebí tu sangre, ¿Eso no te perturba?_

_-Debo decir sinceramente no fue la mejor manera, pero era una decisión ya tomada, tu solo la adelantaste un poco._

_-Aun así no dejo de ser un monstruo_

_-lamento no poder ver esta situación de otra manera- dije tristemente._

_-Es que yo soy…_

_-Alguien, humano o no eres alguien, tienes un nombre y una forma de subsistir, créeme he conocido a humanos menos humanos de lo que tú podrías ser._

_-¡Por mi culpa no seguirás viva!_

_-¡¿Es vida estar en una cama todo el día sin poder ver, sentir, admirar?¿Cambiarias tu vida por la mía Edward _Cullen?

Se mantuvo en silencio…

-No me llames Edward Cullen, dime Edward, me incomoda el Edward Cullen- dijo con la cara al suelo.

-Bien Edward- dije soltando una leve risita-¿Me acompañas o te quedas mirando lo interesante que tiene el suelo?

_Entonces comencé a dirigirme sola al bosque_

_-Espérame- dijo apretando más mi mano._

_-Bien, entonces vamos-le dije sonriéndole, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que en verdad era muy guapo._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos._

_-A donde tú quieras Edward-me gire para verlo de frente- muéstrame tus sueños…_


	10. Pasado

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo:

**Pasado**

**_Edward POV_**

_-Muéstrame tus sueños, lo que eres, lo que sientes, no eres un monstruo, déjame probarte que no lo eres, enséñame tu corazón_

_Dicho esto cerré levemente los ojos y cuando los abrí nos encontrábamos en un prado que hace unos días encontré en Forks._

_-Interesante- dijo ella- encontraste nuestro prado._

_-¿SU prado?_

_-Jacob y yo de chicos íbamos a ese lugar a platicar…_

_-¿Jacob?_

_-Lo siento, pensé que lo conocías, es el-respiro un poco en mi rostro y señaló la imagen del joven con el que peleaba Ángela el día anterior- Es mi mejor amigo._

_-ha, ya veo._

_-Pues bien, anda vamos- Jalo mi mano y camine junto con ella._

_Me pase lo que parecieron horas mostrándole los lugares por los que viajaba con mi familia, las cosas hermosas que veía en el mundo, mis sueños mi alma, con ella era fácil poder hablar._

_-Creo que ya no recuerdo como es un día de sol paseando por las calles, siento no poderte mostrar eso._

_-Yo si lo recuerdo, vamos- Cerró los ojos y me encontré en un hermoso callejón repleto de gente en un día soleado. Mi imagen cambio a una más humana mis ojos eran verdes otra vez._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-El color de mis ojos, ¿Cómo supiste que fueron verdes?_

_-No lo supe, creí que era un hermoso color en ti- jalo mi mano y corrí alrededor de la gente saludando a todos y sintiéndome más humano._

_-Tienes un don hermoso- dije mientras nos sentábamos en una banca de un parque._

_-Sin embargo debemos recordar siempre que son sueños, aunque solo una vez lo he usado para cosas negativas, es muy peligroso, si mantengo a una gente demasiado soñadora mucho tiempo dentro de su propio sueño corre la posibilidad de perderse en ellos._

_- aun así es magnífico, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunte al sentirme demasiado bien._

_-Como unas 12 horas, quizás un poco más, ¿Cuánto dura la "transformación"?- pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Tres días, ¿De verdad solo han pasado 12 horas?_

_-No lo sé con exactitud, el tiempo es muy relativo en los sueños_

_-De eso me doy cuenta. Carlisle me comento sobre algo que tendríamos que hacer cuando despertaras, algo sobre unos de nosotros._

_-Sí, los que aun duermen, ¿No te lo comento Carlisle?_

_-No, aunque realmente no los culpo, están tan acostumbrados a mi don que ven innecesario decirme las cosas de propia voz._

_-Eres lector de mentes._

_-Sí, entre otras cosas, pero al parecer tu don me ha estado causando problemas, no puedo leer la mente de Alice y Carlisle._

_-Lo siento, en este estado difícilmente puedo contener mis poderes, cuando alguien entra en contacto conmigo, es decir cuando me permite ver sus sueños, lo cubro con una especie de capa, es algo involuntario._

_-Cuéntame un poco de sus dones, ¿Ángela también tiene?_

_-Sí, ¿Existen muchos de nosotros?_

_-No, pero tampoco existen pocos, ¿Jacob es un hombre lobo?_

_-No, es un como decirlo, cambiador de formas, en su sangre corren dos grande razas de humanos, ¿Tienen algún tipo de líder?_

_-mmm- solté una risita- me sorprende tu manera de hablar, hablas de NOSOTROS y de repente de USTEDES._

_-Lo siento, ¿Contestaras mi pregunta?_

_-mmm, si, Existen los Vulturi, son nuestros Reyes ¿Dos grandes razas, cuáles?_

_-La Quileute y la de los Antiguos, un grupo de poderosos hechiceros; la misma sangre que tenemos Ángela y yo, eso nos hace hermanos- sus ojos relampaguearon- los Vulturi, lo he escuchado en algún lado- medito- son ¿buenos?_

_-Eso depende de cómo lo veas, pienso que si ellos no estuvieran a cargo, el orden y anonimato que tenemos no existiría; sin embargo, son muy poco ortodoxos cuando se rompen las reglas, y…_

_-¿Y?_

_-mmm, es que no quiero asustarte._

_-Dilo, por favor- su mirada suplicante me pareció sumamente tierna._

_-Pues, ellos tienen una guardia, en ella se encuentran muchos vampiros con dones espectaculares, ellos reclutan a los que como tu ó yo tienen dones, por las buenas o por las malas._

_-Si se unen a nuestra guardia puede que los dejemos vivir-__ en mi mente relampagueó un recuerdo pero no sabía exactamente de qué época y ni de quien._

_-¿Y a ti porque no te han llevado?_

_-No lo sé, ni a mí, ni a mi familia la han tocado._

_-¿Crees que sepan de mi?_

_-Lo dudo, si supieran de ustedes hace mucho tiempo que habrían venido por ti o por tus amigos, ¿me podrías contar más sobre los antiguos?_

_-Fuimos hechiceros muy poderosos, un pueblo que vivía en el bosque según recuerdo, habitábamos el viejo continente, no recuerdo mucho, pero sé que alguien nos destruyo, nos traicionaron, no solo había adultos entre los míos, había niños, ancianos, lo extinguieron todo, pero aun no se quienes- no quería recordar aquello tan doloroso, así que cambie el tema-¿Qué pasara cuando despierte?, es decir, ¿En qué cambiare?_

_-Creí que ustedes sabían lo que somos._

_-Son vampiros- dijo sin rodeos- eso lo sé perfectamente, la mente de tu hermana me lo dice, pero no conozco muchas cosas de ustedes, por ejemplo sus ojos, noté que los de aquellos que nos atacaron eran rojos, y los de ustedes son dorados, además su mente es más clara, la de ellos era salvaje._

_-Eso se debe a nuestra alimentación, no bebemos sangre humana solo animal ¿Cómo es que tu sobreviviste a la muerte de tu pueblo si según se tienes 18 años?_

_-Un viejo hechizo, no recuerdo como es, pero hizo que Ángela, Jake y yo fuéramos reencarnando varias veces hasta que por fin coincidimos en edades y ciudades, solo basto que tres supervivientes de nuestro pueblo engendraran nuestros cuerpos la primera vez._

_-Pero ¿No murieron todos?_

_- ellas no eran hechiceras, supongo que alguien ya tenía previsto que nos atacarían, como ellas no podían usar magia se les permitió vivir fuera de la comunidad con la gente normal, cuando nos mataron ellas no estaban entre nosotros._

_-¿Entonces Jacob, Ángela y tu son hermanos?_

_-Por así decirlo, la sangre de las tres no hechiceras corre por la nuestra, así que nos hace hermanos de sangre; también por esa razón, juntos, somos más poderosos, aunque durante muchas generaciones no pudieron unirse nuestros caminos. Y yo, ¿cómo seré, se irán mis dones, podre correr igual de rápido que ustedes?_

_-En tu primer año serás demasiado inestable como para vivir con los humanos así que probablemente nos tengamos que mover hacia Alaska, haya vive otro clan como el_ nuestro,_ así que ahí iremos._

_-¿No tienes ninguna pregunta?_

_-¿Por qué elegiste a mi familia para convertirte en una de nosotros?_

_-Creo que ustedes me eligieron a mí, yo solo tuve contacto con ustedes y los vampiros que duermen, establecí una extraña conexión con ustedes cuando decidieron venir a Forks. ¿Existen muchos que se alimentan de animales?_

_-No, de hecho solo conozco a los Denalí en Alaska, ellos y nosotros compartimos nuestros hábitos alimenticios…_

**Jasper POV**

El oler la sangre de la tal Isabella me había dejado profundamente alterado, si no hubiera visto como Edward se desvanecía probablemente le hubiera ayudado a acabar con esa mujer.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto la joven de nombre Ángela.

-Por ahora que ustedes se vayan- conteste fríamente pero sin intención de ser grosero.

-¿Por qué?, somos sus amigos- contestaron ambos humanos a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué su amiga ya no es lo que fue antes, cuando despierte tendrá muy poco control sobre de ella misma así que puede atacarlos.

-Ella jamás haría eso- dijo el tal Jacob furioso

-Créelo, lo hará.

Conocía perfectamente la actitud de un neófito, había peleado con muchos antes de unirme a mi familia.

-Es mejor que le hagan caso, en cuanto despierte les avisaremos como esta- contesto la voz amable de Esme.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ángela antes de salir arrastrando al tal Jacob.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentas mientras esperábamos a que Edward despertara, me sorprendió bastante el saber que la humana lo había hecho dormir, mucho más cuando a la hora de ponerlos en la habitación de Edward descubrimos sus manos entrelazadas con una fuerza descomunal, era imposible separarlos.

-Nos tendremos que cambiar de lugar- sentencio Carlisle- pero en esta ocasión será de manera lenta.

-Emmett y yo cuidaremos de la neófita en Alaska, será más fácil si nos vamos en parejas, tú no puedes prescindir de tu trabajo en el hospital como si nada, y Alice, Edward y Jasper se podrían quedar como alumnos lo que resta del semestre para que puedan guardar las apariencias- dijo Rosalie.

-Eso se me hace prudente, pero tendría que alguien más para controlarla, sus poderes son un problema nos podría atacar.

Pasamos el resto del día pensando en quienes irían a Alaska con la nueva integrante de la familia, había pasado solo un día.

-Mañana iremos a la escuela para no levantar sospechas Ángela se reporto enferma así que no habrá ningún problema con ella- dijo Alice.

-Mañana haremos el "gran acto" de recuperación de Bella y pedirá que la dejen salir inmediatamente-explico Carlisle- claro que yo daré su alta.

Estábamos comenzando a dispersándonos en la zona cuando Alice cayó dormida en mis brazos.

-Alice, ¿amor que sucede?- intente despertarla pero fue en vano.

**Alice POV**

_Tuve una visión del todo extraña, primero me encontré con Bella y Edward paseando por un parque, inmediatamente mi visión cambio a la de una zona de mucho hielo en donde se encontraban dos vampiros, la mujer se encontraba en una plataforma, cubierta por nieve y hielo también el hombre muy cerca de ella en lo que parecía una tumba helada._

_-Es hora de despertar-escuche decir a una mujer con la voz muy tenue._

_-¿ya pasaron los tres días?- dijo Edward_

_-No, aun no_

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a llamar a mi conciencia, escuche la vos de Jasper llamándome._

-¡Amor, regresa, por favor!, Alice- sollozaba Jasper sin lagrimas.

Comencé a moverme, teníamos que estar preparados, Bella estaba a punto de despertar.

Mi cuerpo se movió rápidamente incorporándome.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron todos.

-Ella…- intenté controlar mis pensamientos- ya… ella… va a despertar….


	11. Oro, plata y carmín

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

Oro, carmín y plata

**_Edward POV_**

_Paseábamos sin preocuparnos de nada por el parque cuando sentí un repentino ¿Mareo?_

_-¡Wow!- hace mucho que no sentía algo tan humano_

_- Es hora de despertar-dijo Bella con calma_

_-¿ya pasaron los tres días?- se me hacia sorprendente lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo._

_-No, aun no- dijo ella con lo que reconocí con temor._

_-¿Qué sucede?, deseabas despertar- dije tomando fuertemente su mano._

_-Sí, con toda mi alma, pero tengo miedo de el mundo que veré, sé que no es lo mismo, todo ha cambiado, Forks, mis amigos, incluso mi cuerpo cambio._

_-Entiendo, pero no te asustes. Yo estaré contigo._

_-Gracias…-Nuevamente sentí vértigo- tu cuerpo te está llamando, eso es lo que te hace sentir a…_

No escuche nada más, me sentí pesado y algo mareado, poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi estaba reaccionando…

-Edward- escuche la voz de Esme- ¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una habitación, la mía, gire el rostro y mire a toda mi familia. Cuando estaba a punto de decirles que Bella despertaría…

-Lo sabemos- dijo Alice.

No pude contestar más pues el cuerpo a mi lado comenzó a moverse, hasta ese momento descubrí que tenía a Bella a mi lado y tomada de la mano…

**Bella POV**

Quizás… y solo por un momento pensé que al despertar nuevamente, lo primero que haría sería abrir mis ojos, sin embargo no fue así. Mi cuerpo llamándome fue una sensación increíblemente angustiosa; sentí mucho vértigo y ganas de gritar…me llamaba por vez primera en tres años, haciéndome sentir latentemente todo y cada uno de mis músculos. Tuve un repentino ardor mientras escuchaba los latidos, mas y mas lentos de mi corazón. Apreté con fuerza lo que tenía en mis manos, me quemaba.

Mi corazón se acelero de repente, me lastimo unos segundos ese golpeteo tan fuerte, después de eso… no lo volví a escuchar.

Un mundo entero se vertió en mis oídos, ruidos: madera crujiente, hormigas a un paso marcado, fueron lo primero que creí escuchar; con esos nuevos ruidos también vinieron aromas, miles de aromas, algunos que jamás había percibido a tal magnitud, madera, humedad, polvo, todo era extraño… pero no dejaba de ser hermoso…

Por fin decidí abrir los ojos.

Me encontré un cegador rayo de luz, no ardieron mi ojos pero se encontraron mirando hacia un lugar, descubrí era el techo de algún cuarto.

-Esta despierta- dijo Alguien de voz angelical, muy similar a la que escuche en Edward en mis sueños.

Pensé en pararme al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo ya estaba de pie, me sorprendí un poco, mire la escena y encontré a seis personas más de frente a mí, sus rostros eran todo un panorama, angelicales, hermosos, no podía encontrar palabras humanas posibles para describirlos, en ellos había algo que me alteraba demasiado. Sus rostros estaban tensos y me miraban como taladrándome con sus ojos color miel, color oro…

-La van a asustar- reconocí la voz de Edward a mi lado, e instintivamente voltee a verlo.

Pero esas miradas seguían molestándome e intimidándome.

-Edward- dije mirándolo a los ojos, que eran igual de hermosos que los de los 6 sujetos en el cuarto, pero con un leve toque de rojo carmín en ellos. Me miro sorprendido, cuando quise moverme escuche un gruñido proveniente de alguno de esos sujetos y sentí miedo; nuevamente pensé al tiempo en que actuaba mi cuerpo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba atrás de Edward protegiéndome de esos sujetos.

-¡JASPER!- regaño alguien- la asustaste.

-¡Eso es imposible!- contesto alguien más- ¡un neófito no se espanta, ataca!

Edward se giro y quedo frente a mí.

-Tranquila, no te asustes- dijo abrazándome, yo me abrase aun más fuerte de él-auch- dijo.

-Bella, ahora eres la más fuerte de nosotros- dijo una jovencita de apariencia curiosa, a la que después recordé como Alice.

-Lo siento- dije sin soltar mi amarre de Edward, solo suavizándolo.

Pero mi voz sonaba musical, de forma distinta a la que yo conocía.

-Mi nombre es Alice- dijo la muchacha extendiendo la mano- bienvenida a la familia.

Yo iba a tomar su mano cuando otro de ellos tiro de ella hasta alejarla de mí, me asuste nuevamente y me escondí en los brazos de Edward.

-¡JASPER YA BASTA!-dijo Alice- le asustas, ¿que no lo vez?

-También es extraño para mí- dijo Edward- no, no puedo leer su mente- volvió a decir contestando preguntas que jamás escuche- Si, note eso, raro pero encantador ¿no crees?- me comenzaba a sentir fuera de lugar.

-Sí, muy hermoso- dijo la voz que reconocí como la de Carlisle- aunque no deja de ser Extraño.

Salí de los brazos de Edward para encontrarme con la cara amable de Carlisle.

-Bienvenida Bella- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- perdona que reaccionemos así, no es muy común ver una transformación de tan poco tiempo, mucho menos ver el color de ojos que portas tu, en un neófito y tampoco esa actitud tan cuerda.

-No lo entiendo- dije acostumbrándome a mi nueva voz.

-Veras-dijo Alice- un neófito, como tú lo eres en este momento, es irracional y solo desea sangre, suele ser muy agresivo y carece de pensamientos y sentimientos propios, se mueve por instinto; tú en cambio sentiste miedo al verte en peligro, pero en vez de atacar te escondiste detrás de Edward; Además, entiendes a la perfección cada cosa que te decimos; por otra parte tu transformación no duro más de un día y para terminar el color que distingue a un neófito es el carmín, como el leve color que tiene en los ojos Edward, el tuyo es…

-Plata- termino la frase Edward.

-Genial- bufe con fastidio- no me bastaba con ser humana anormal ahora también soy un vampiro anormal…

Unas enormes carcajadas inundaron el cuarto seguidas de otro par mas de ellas de otra persona, cuando mire vi a los cuatro vampiros que no conocía, riendo sonoramente, hasta el que me había querido atacar, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Alice, Carlisle y Edward acompañarlos en su risa.

-Vaya que sí es única esta chica- dijo un hombre grandote que intimidaba bastante, sin embargo su cara era amable- Soy Emmett- extendió su mano y la tome- ella es el amor de mi vida- señalo aun escultural ángel rubio parado junto a él- su nombre es Rosalie.

-Hola Bella- dijo la mujer con un tono cordial.

Alice salto hasta donde se encontraba el vampiro que me quería atacar.

-El es Jasper- jalo a Jasper Alice.

-uu…un gustto- vacilo mi nueva voz al saludarlo.

-Siento haber sido hostil- dijo este con una mirada seria, pero amable, hasta cierto punto caballerosa- eres la primera neófita que conozco que actúa civilizadamente.

-Aja- dije vacilante hasta que el me sonrió.

En su rostro note un sinfín de medias lunas, también en su cuello y brazos, se veían extrañas, pero me parecieron lindas.

-Bien creo que entonces solo falto yo- dijo otra mujer muy, muy hermosa y que emanaba cariño- Mi nombre es Esme, es un placer tenerte en la familia.

-Gracias- dije entusiasmada.

Alice estaba emocionada, o eso me pareció pues la vi saltar por todos lados; comenzaron a explicarme mis "nuevas habilidades": fuerza, agilidad, mente, todo lo que me había sucedido y porque.

-Eres realmente hermosa- dijo la rubia llamada Rosalie.

-¿He?- pregunte confundida.

Cuando me mire al espejo que Alice trajo para mí, me sorprendí al verme, no era yo, o al menos no me recordaba de esa forma.

-Es por lo que eres ahora- dijo Edward, que hasta ahora me había percatado llevaba abrazado firmemente. Pensé que enrojecería pero no fue así.

-Lo siento, ¿Te incomodo?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido, después de un momento lo medito y sonrió- ha, esto, en lo absoluto.

-¿Esta ropa es mía?- pregunte mirando el vestido blanco con el que parecía aun mas pálida, también note unas zapatillas de punta muy delgada.

-Sí, aunque no sabía cuál sería tu color, es decir el mío es el verde, el de rose es el rojo - dijo pensativa Alice- definitivamente el blanco no es el tuyo, tendremos que probar colores- dijo emocionada.

Comenzó a Dar saltitos por todos lados, yo no entendí que trataba de decir, pero me encanto estar en los brazos de Edward. Empezaron a acercarse más y mas hasta rodearme, me preguntaron sobre mi teoría del color plata en mi ojos pero no pude dar razón alguna.

-El color de mis ojos siempre fue café obscuro.

-Chocolate- dijo Edward.

-Sí, chocolate.

-Eres simplemente sorprendente Bella, además de todo esto, no has mostrado síntomas de ardor en la garganta ¿o sí?- pregunto Jasper.

-No, ¿debería?- pregunte confundida- aunque me siento ansiosa, no entiendo porque, como si necesitará tomar agua.

-Pero no tienes deseos de matar- dijo Jasper- eso es sorprendente en un neófito- agrego.

-bien, si tienes sed entonces debes ir a cazar- dijo Carlisle- Edward, acompáñala y enséñale como se hace.

-Claro- dijo Edward jalando mi brazo- ¿Vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Espera!-grito Alice-Para todo hay un atuendo- me jalo separándome de Edward- espera un poco, iremos a vestirla de manera adecuada- dijo Alice-Rose, manos a la obra.

Ambas vampiras me jalaron a otra habitación en un piso más abajo, era como una estética o un estudio de Belleza, lleno de espejos y maquillajes.

-arregla su cabello mientras voy por un atuendo para Ella- dijo Alice y salió disparada para otra puerta.

En menos tiempo de lo que imagine estaba vestida nuevamente, esta vez con un estilo deportivo, me sentí como esas modelos que salen en las revistas deportivas.

-El negro te queda bien- dijo Rosalie.

-Sin embargo no lo siento su color- agrego Alice- bien hay tiempo de sobra para encontrar tu color, por ahora ve a cazar…


	12. Nuevas sorpresas

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

**Nuevas sorpresas**

**Edward POV**

Ver despertar de Bella fue fascinante, simplemente extraordinario. Jamás se había registrado cosa tal y no solo era eso si no también ella misma, emanaba una esencia que simplemente se me hacia irresistible.

-Nos vamos- dijo delante de mí, con un cambio de ropa, más deportiva.

-Claro- dije mientras salíamos por la puerta frontal.

Cruzamos el lago de un salto y estábamos a punto de empezar a correr cuando ella se paró en seco.

-¿Son ellos?- dijo mientras corría hacia el lado contrario de dónde íbamos.

-¡Bella!- grite.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron todos al llegar hasta donde estaba.

-No lo sé, Bella salió corriendo.

-Vamos tras ella- dijo Jasper y salió disparado para atraparla.

Como era neófito, tenía una fuerza que superaba la de todos.

Me sentí frustrado por Bella, no sabía o no percibía ni el olor ni los signos de vida de ningún humano hasta que escuche un nombre.

-Te extrañaba Ángela- dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba sin una gota de ansiedad en la cara.

-Y yo a ti - dijo Ángela, con un estremecimiento- vaya esta fría.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos nos había hecho caso, habían venido arriesgar su vida.

Jacob abrazo a Bella

-Bella, eres aun más hermosa de lo que recuerdo - dijo Jacob asombrado, y no pude evitar sentir algo de coraje- te extrañamos.

-Y yo a ustedes, pensé que no los vería hasta dentro de un año-pregunto confundida y por fin se giro hacia nosotros- Edward ¿Los podre ver antes de un año?-pregunto con voz inocente y despreocupada.

-¡Vaya Bella tu voz es hermosísima!- dijo Ángela

No salía de mi asombro, era sorprendente, que pudiera estar con humanos sin desear atacarlos, como si tuviera años de experiencia en vez de solo unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada- ¿hice algo malo?-

-Bella, necesitas ir a cazar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puedas permanecer tan serena si sigues sin alimentarte- dijo Jasper con mucha precaución, si algo puede alterar a un neófito es el cambio brusco de humor- ve con Edward a cazar y después hablaras con tus amigos…

-Okey- se dirigió a sus amigos- Chicos, me muero por hablar con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a… bueno ustedes entienden, nos vemos- se acerco y dio un inocente beso a Ángela y Jacob.

-De acuerdo Bella- dijo Jacob- solo recuerda el trato de Sam contigo- dijo vacilante.

-Sí, lo recordare y es algo que tengo que hablar con ellos- contesto Bella- bien adiós los veo pronto.

Dicho esto se giro a mirarme.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro- dije vacilante y sorprendido.

-Vamos- tome su mano y corrimos a cazar…

**Jasper POV**

Si alguien podía estar realmente confundido por la conversión de esa chica era yo, los neófitos son inestables y agresivos, ella simplemente parecía un humano con súper poderes. Me sorprendí aun mas cuando se acerco a sus amigos con tanta calma, ahora mismo me seguía sorprendiendo esa facilidad para mostrarse cautelosa; las palabras neófito e inteligencia no eran una pareja para los vampiros.

-¿Amor estas bien?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, solo sigo intentando entender la situación.

-También a mi me sorprende Bella.

-si no nos ataco fue porque tenemos un lazo- dijo Ángela que estaba sentada en la sala.

-Ella es nuestra hermana de sangre, por eso entre nosotros nos protege ese lazo- agrego Jacob.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porque razón sus ojos son plata?- pregunto Carlisle

-No, para nosotros también es una gran sorpresa el color de los ojos de Bella- contesto Jacob

-Ya veo, quizás sea algún tipo de combinación con su poder-apunto Carlisle algo en una libreta mientras decía eso.

-Raro verte escribir a ti- comento Emmett.

-Es que necesito teorías, si voy a borrar y una i otra vez será mejor una libreta- explico.

-¿tienes alguna?- pregunte curioso.

-No, aun no, pero ya que mencionan un lazo lo más probable es que eso influya.

-¿Nuestro lazo?

-Sí, aunque no se de que manera.

-Cuando yo me convierta quizás no sea tan extraordinario- dijo Ángela como si nada.

-¿Qué?- grito Rosalie- ¿es que estás loca?

-¿Por qué?- dijo insegura Ángela.

- ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por ser humana?

-Tienes un punto, sin embargo ya está decidido, nuestra sangre no se transmitirá a mas generaciones, lo que quiere decir que el legado de los antiguos se extinguirá con nosotros, la vida que llevan es la única opción que tenemos para sobrevivir al ataque de aquellos vampiros, se que yo no estuve mientras eran atacados Bella y Jacob, pero los pensamientos y sueños de esos vampiros son la venganza a costa de lo que sea, el ser humana ya es peligroso para nosotros.

-Eso ya lo había hablado Bella - afirme.

-Si, por que eso nos garantiza que nuestra magia no se extinguirá.

-Pero es que no sueñas con tener un hijo con casarte con todo lo que implica ser humana, ¿sabes lo que vas a perder?

-Sí, pero aun así no puedo tener hijos, ni yo, no Bella y lo más probable es que ni siquiera Jacob.

-¿Por qué razón?- pregunto Carlisle.

-por que como ya dije somos la última generación de Antiguos, somos sangre pura, por lo que no podemos combinar nuestra sangre con un humano mas o se perderá el legado.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Alice.

-Otro de los dones que tiene Bella…

-¿Qué don?- pregunte curioso.

-No puedo hablar de sus dones yo, pero ella a su tiempo se los contara.

-¿Qué hay de el "trato"?- pregunto Emmett- a que se refiere.

-Sam es un Quileute puro- dijo Jacob-por lo tanto el líder, y no confía en ustedes a pesar de su alimentación, quería que se fueran o que fueran exterminados, pero Bella es ahora su familia y teniendo en cuenta que yo soy un Black llego a un trato conmigo.

-¿Qué trato?- pregunte yo.

-Puso límites que no deben violar, pero más adelante podremos hablar con él en persona para que les aclare lo que sucederá.

-¿Se tardaran mucho en volver Edward y Bella?- pregunto inquieta Ángela.

-Probablemente una hora más- dije con suficiencia.

-Entonces habrá que venir mañana- dijo resignada- hasta pronto a todos- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto?- pregunto triste Alice.

-Ángela aun pertenece a su familia humana- explico Jacob- por lo tanto tiene que respetarla.

-Pero si quieres te puedes quedar- dijo Ángela a Jacob- yo solo tomo tu velocidad y puedo irme sola.

-NO, ahora que Bella despertado, ellos también ó pronto lo harán así que no quiero arriesgarme a que les pase algo- sus sentimientos eran intensos, había amor preocupación, todo mezclado.

-Okey dramático, vamos- dijo Ángela- un gusto conocerte Esme, los veo mañana en la escuela.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo habíamos casado a un puma, había sido divertido verla tan insegura de lo que hacía.

Me había costado un poco de trabajo alcanzarla porque era más veloz que yo por su condición.

De regreso a la mansión note algo diferente en sus ojos.

-Cambiaron de color- dije mientras la miraba de cerca.

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos son Carmín.

-Y los tuyos ya son color oro- dijo ella.

-Miel, amarillos quizás.

-¿Es malo que se hayan puesto carmín?

-No, pero me parece extraño.

-Vaya lio – dijo ella.

-volvamos a casa- dije con su mano bien sujeta.

-Se oye raro decir "vamos a casa", pero finalmente volví, estoy de nuevo en casa...


	13. Cambios

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

Capitulo:

**Cambios**

**Bella POV**

Antes de cruzar el rio vi mi reflejo en el, entonces descubrí que mi cuerpo había cambiado de maneras sorprendentes estos años, yo siempre me había visto como una niña que se había quedado dormida, pero mi cuerpo cambio, de manera que jamás pensé que pasaría. Comencé a ver cosas tan extraordinariamente distintas: toque mis pechos que ahora eran grandes; alce mi pantano para ver mis piernas que ya no eran dos popotes, mis labios, mi cara era todo más maduro.

Escuche un risita incomoda de parte de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirándolo.

-Nada- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué hice?- entonces comprendí que había examinado mi cuerpo con el mirando- ¡Demonios!, lo siento- dije apenada.

-¿Esto es extraño?- dijo Edward al verme de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije antes de que cruzáramos el pequeño rio.

-Mira- dijo deteniéndose en el agua y señalando a la misma- tus ojos otra vez son plata.

-¿Eso es malo o bueno?

-Aun no lo sé pero debemos averiguar qué tan malo es ese color en tus ojos.

-Vámonos- dije tomando vuelo y saltando hacia el otro lado, si había olvidado el tema de que me estaba examinando para mi mejor.

-Sabes, para ser alguien que no tiene experiencia con su control de fuerza haces las cosas bastante bien- dijo torciendo una hermosa sonrisa a la que correspondí con otra.

-Gracias- dije avergonzada, y debo decir era una fortuna no tener sonrojos.

En la parte trasera de la casa Cullen ya se encontraba toda la familia esperando nuestro regreso.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto Carlisle, como siempre con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, hay muchas cosas que son sorprendentes en Bella- dijo Edward haciendo que nuevamente me sintiera avergonzada, o más bien apenada.

-¿enserio?- pregunto curioso Jasper.

-Sí, cazamos pumas-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Toda una aventura- dije recordando mi tropiezo cuando intente ser sigilosa.

-Vaya, jamás pensaría que nos pudiese pasar eso como vampiros- dijo Alice.

-Creo que es natural en mí, siempre fui torpe- dije como si nada, mientras casi tropezaba- ¿Vez lo que te digo?

-Pero tus reflejos te deberían hacer poco más que ágil- dijo ella.

-quizás es el precio de no ser salvaje.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, ahora pongámonos un poco serios- dijo Carlisle- Bella tenemos varias cosas que arreglar, la primera y más importante es tu despertar, habíamos planeado para mañana el que despertaras, Ángela se reportaría como enferma, pero veo que podrías hacerlo tú misma.

-Pero, Carlisle, ¿no sería tentar mucho al destino?- dijo Jasper.

-Puedo ver que no habrá ningún problema Jazz, ella sabrá controlarse perfectamente- dijo Alice tomando su mano como para tranquilizarlo.

- Si eso vez entonces confiemos.

-De acuerdo que tengo ¿qué hacer?- me fascinaba tener ese control de mis pensamientos.

-Solo necesitamos que te vean despertar, el único problema que tendremos son tus ojos- dijo Carlisle.

-¡Yo!, ¡Yo!- dijo Alice alzando la mano como cuando lo hacías en la primaria- ¡Tengo algo que podría servir!- inmediatamente después salió a velocidad del cuarto y regreso con algo en las manos- ponte esto- dijo señalando unos pupilentes(n/a: no se cómo los conozcan ustedes, lentillas u otro nombre, lentes de contacto o algo así) me los puse si rechistar, me sentía muy incómoda-Se sienten raros, pero funcionan, deberás cambiarlos cada tanto pues los fluidos de nuestros cuerpos e mezclan con la ponzoña, que es acida y los derrite, pero te duraran lo suficiente para hacer tu triunfal despertar

-Okey, pero les advierto de una vez que soy una pésima actriz

-Nos arriesgaremos -dijo Edward

-Okey- y nuevamente me sentí avergonzada lo siguiente que descubrí fue una risa de parte de Jasper.

-Metete en tus asuntos Edward- le dijo divertido, Edward frunció el entrecejo como molesto pero después solo soltó un suspiro.

-Alice deja de enseñarle como evadirme- dijo Edward frustrado.

-No es muy amable de tu parte meterte en pensamientos ajenos Edward

-Compórtense por favor-dijo Esme que hasta ahora no había entrado a la habitación- que pensara Bella de nosotros.

Yo solo sonreí.

-Ustedes también tienen dones- afirme.

-¿Eso como lo sabes?-pregunto Alice.

-Uno de mis dones.

-¿Reconoces los dones de otros?- pregunto Edward.

-No, veo el pasado de las personas-se hizo un silencio irónicamente sepulcral-¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Conoces el pasado de todos en este lugar?- Rosalie estaba algo alterada.

-No, en si solo el de Alice, Carlisle y Edward, debido a la conexión que tuvimos.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

-¿Cómo consigues saber el pasado de la gente?- pregunto Jasper.

-No es como tocar a alguien o forzarlo, simplemente algo o alguien muestra el pasado, es lo único seguro después de todo, el pasado ¿no crees?

-Pero no entiendo…

-Veras, yo no elijo verlo en un momento determinado, este llega a mi cuando es necesario; es como si hoy necesitara saber la clase de matemáticas que vimos ayer, simplemente llega a mi yo no forcé el recuerdo; lo mismo paso cuando conocimos a Ángela, cuando ella regreso con nosotros llegaron a mí los recuerdos de las tres antiguas, de los poderes, todo se mezclo en mi cabeza.

-Digamos que es como mi poder pero a la inversa-dijo Alice

-Se podría decir que sí... ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué les inquieta tanto que sepa de su pasado?- pregunte.

-Te diste cuenta- afirmo Carlisle.

-Si

-Veras Bella, nuestras conversiones fueron casi meros accidentes del destino- comenzó a relatar- ninguno de nosotros deseaba vivir esta vida a pesar de que no nos quejamos, para algunos de nosotros resulta perturbador recordar nuestro pasado humano, y el que las otras personas lo sepan resulta…

-Vergonzoso- término Rosalie- te pido por favor que no intentes saber mi pasado.

-Pero como dije no es algo que yo desee saber simplemente viene a mí.

-Bien aun así no lo intentes, sin lo descubres por mero accidente no hay problema- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Está bien- regrese la sonrisa- ¿algo más?

-Sí, mira como sería extraño que te encontraras de repente todos los días en la mansión te deberás quedar "convaleciente" unos días en tu casa.

-¿Convaleciente?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, necesitaras "reposar", ya decidimos que mientras estés en tu casa uno de nosotros te acompañara.

-¿Quién?- mi pensamiento solo podía dirigirse hacia una persona…

-Edward, parece ser el más indicado para acompañarte- dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara, que no entendí.

-Entonces será el- dijo Carlisle

-Además de eso y antes de que te vayas necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas- dijo Alice-Tienes que tomar regularizaciones para poder entrar a la escuela con nosotros.

-Yo me encargare de regularizarte en todo- dijo muy amablemente Esme- después de todo para algo servirá mi título.

-¿Eres maestra?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Estudie hace algunos años la carrera de pedagogía, así que mi título nos ayudara- parecía orgullosa de eso.

-Alice también tiene un titulo de educadora pero sería extraño que te diera clases, ese título es de hace 10 años- dijo Jasper como si nada.

-No preguntes- Alice interrumpió mi pregunta de ¿Cuántos títulos tiene cada uno?- demasiados y eso sería un resumen.

-Okey, bueno entonces después de mi "reposo" ¿podre salir a la Calle?

-Supongo que sí –dijo Carlisle

-De acuerdo entonces vamos…


	14. Visitas desagradables

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

Visitas desagradables

**Edward POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la pequeña casa de los Swan con Bella, solo estábamos Alice, Bella y yo.

Su "despertar" fue todo un éxito a pesar de haber confirmado que ella no era una buena actriz. El resto había sido fácil aunque sabíamos que no tardaría en llegar los chismosos para ver a la "nueva Swan" según los comentarios de las enfermeras que se sorprendieron por su belleza.

-Es extraño estar aquí-musito Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos- me siento extraña.

Sabia, por Alice, que Bella la pasaría muy mal unos días; los recuerdos y nostalgia invadirían su mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera pude estar presente en el entierro de mis padres- dijo con la mirada al suelo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a verlos en un rato- dije intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-Dudo mucho estar preparada para eso, aun así muchas gracias- sonrió amable.

-Cuando estés lista- mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, nadie decía nada.

-Creo que debemos limpiar la casa- dijo Alice- quitar el polvo y esas cosas.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Bella con un suspiro- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-yo me encargare- dijo Alice- después de todo y sin ofender tu casa es muy pequeña- dicho esto salió a nuestra velocidad del cuarto y en menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta-Listo- dijo orgullosamente.

-¡Que rápido!- dijo emocionada Bella, de repente un par de pensamientos ajenos invadieron mi mente.

-Creo que tenemos visitas- dije molesto- es Mike Newton, al parecer viene a visitar a su novia- escupí con coraje, por que Mike era tan idiota.

-¿Qué alguien vivía aquí mientras estuve en el hospital?- pregunto inocentemente Bella.

-Creo que se refiere a ti- aclaro Alice con risitas- en fin deja te maquillo un poco para que parezcas poco lucida.

Bella hizo un hermoso puchero

-Esa cosa se siente incómoda

-Sí pero es solo por unos días-le dije- aun así te vez muy hermos…- rápidamente me quede callado, nunca había pensado así de nadie.

- se dice her-mo-sa Edward- dijo como siempre inoportunamente Alice.

-Se acercan-evadí el comentario de Alice.

-Bien estaremos en el bosque si necesitas algo lo veremos y llegaremos lo más pronto- dijo Alice saliendo por una ventana.

Cuando me dirigía a salir, Bella me tomo de la mano.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Nerviosa.

-¿Pero es que como explicaremos que yo esté aquí?- dije utilizando eso como excusa.

-Por favor- pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Quédate Edward, diles que Carlisle te mando a cuidarla o algo así, yo estaré cerca de todos modos- dijo Alice del otro lado de la ventana_, ella te necesita_, me dijo mentalmente.

-Okey, entonces me quedo

-Muchas gracias Edward- Bella me abrazo muy fuerte

-Bella… no necesito respirar mero me está comenzando a doler- dije con dificultad.

-Ho, discúlpame se me había olvidado lo de la fuerza- dijo tímidamente.

Iba decir algo cuando escuche la puerta principal.

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo Alice desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-Sube a tu cuarto yo no tardo- le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Bella subió corriendo y pude escuchar que se sorprendía de su velocidad nuevamente. Escuche el sonido de la puerta y respire profundamente

-Buenas tardes- dije amablemente a Mike Newton.

-Cullen, ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto confundido.

-Mi padre me mando a cuidar a Bella en lo que se recupera por completo.

-mmm, ¿puedo verla?- pregunto entrando sin permiso.

-Claro, está arriba en su cuarto, iré a despertarla, tú quédate en la sala

-Okey- dijo mientras buscaba la sala, es ahí que me di cuenta que no podía ser su novio pues jamás había entrado a su casa.

-Bella, ¿Lista?

-No, pero vamos- dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba su mano.

El tiempo fue muy lento mientras Mike estaba ahí, varias veces molesto a Bella pero ella jamás dio indicios de quererlo morder o atacar.

Cuando por fin acabo el martirio Mike ya estaba totalmente absorto en Bella, la encontraba tremendamente hermosa, con palabras más vulgares, y casi me hace perder la razón cuando se puso a fantasear con ella.

-Listo- dije con fingido cansancio- pensé que no se iría nunca.

-Mike me pone nerviosa, me veía muy raro- dijo Bella

-Y si supieras lo que pensaba

-¿Algo malo?

-mmm, digamos que mas que malo vulgar, enserio causaste que estragos en el.

-Es tan hueco- dijo con molestia- toda la vida ha dicho que somos novios, lo curioso es que el día que tenía que preguntármelo se puso nervioso y vomito, me dio tanto asco que mejor me aleje de ahí.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, fue muy grotesco

-Vaya entonces no eres su novia- dije alegre.

-No, aun sigo esperando a mi alma gemela, aunque creo que ahora será más difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que alguien se condene fácilmente a la inmortalidad.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-¿Qué?

-El ser inmortal

-No, pero si lo vez de manera humana no tan fácilmente te volverías inmortal.

-Aun siento haber condenado tu alma.

-No lo sientas, yo soy feliz así…

Bella de pronto cayó como tabla en el suelo.

-¡Bella!- dije asustado mientras la recogía-¡Alice!- inmediatamente llego.

-No sé qué paso- dijo frustrada, de pronto entro en trance- ya va a despertar.

Bella tardo unos minutos más en volver en si.

-estas bien- le pregunte mientras nos incorporábamos.

-Ellos, ellos están despertando…


	15. Interludio: Sed y Venganza

**Capítulos Editados**

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Interludio:**

Sed y venganza

_El sonido del hielo rompiéndose en tronzos inundo mis oídos, los fuertes rugidos y alaridos de coraje, dignos de una leona se comenzaron a escuchar. Entonces supe en donde estaba, eran ellos que como yo estaban despiertos. Frente a ellos un hombre esperaba paciente, era uno como nosotros, con los ojos de un rojo intenso._

_-Bienvenida de nuevo Victoria- pronuncio con un marcado francés._

_La mujer cuya mata de cabello fuego recordaba lo miro con ira y miro a la joven inconsciente que se encontraba a los pies de este._

_-Supuse que serias la primera en escapar, así que traje un tentempié, algo que te ayude a saciar un poco tu sed._

_Victoria se lanzo sobre la inocente y devoro su cuello sin piedad cuando estuvo casi por completo seca lamio los pequeños brotes de sangre del cuerpo sin vida, entonces se paro arrojando el cuerpo a un lado._

_-Tengo mas sed, quiero mas._

_-James no tardara en despertar, supongo, así que solo esperemos un poco después podrás tomar hasta que no puedas mas y entonces… iremos a vengarnos_

_Victoria lo miro fijamente sin pronunciar palabra_

_-Venganza… es de eso de lo que tengo sed- se escucho la voz de otro vampiro, James creía recordar- es hora de que esos mocosos paguen por cada minuto que permanecí con mis sueños- miro a la nada a un punto especifico, en donde se encontraba mi escancia, desde donde yo los veía- me cobrare una a una lo que me hiciste maldita bruja- sabía que era imposible pero parecía mirarme fijamente…_

* * *

**No hay mucho mas que decir, espero les este gustando la edición, a partir del siguiente bloque de caps habrá por fin nuevos caps hasta entonces besos!**


	16. ¿Qué pasa cuando Alice toma Cafeína?

**Nota de Terra: **Hola a los que aun me sigan una disculpa como siempre tengo atrasos con las historias pero esto no tiene… bueno tiene un poco que ver con mis atrasos…

Cometí el grave error de prestarle mi memoria USB a mi papá n.n eso fue un error porque para él la memoria era solo un plastiquito y la extravió; ahí tenia las historias originales, la más importante era esta porque aun no termino de editarla. He buscado mis textos originales pero no los encuentro por ningún lado, obvio la historia siendo mía la recuerdo pero no con toda exactitud así que a partir de aquí la editare con algunos fragmentos que tengo y con lo que recuerde eso para los que ya habían leído la original, en fin los gracias por seguir leyendo n.n

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

**¿Qué pasa cuando Alice toma Cafeína?**

**Bella POV**

-Tranquila- dijo Edward tomándome en sus brazos- será mejor que te llevemos con Carlisle.

Edward iba demasiado rápido (aun para un vampiro).

-tranquilo Edward- le decía Alice un poco más atrás de nosotros.

-Estoy tranquilo- dijo entre dientes Edward.

Me sentí culpable del nerviosismo con el que corría Edward e intente tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos- estoy bien no te preocupes- dicho esto se detuvo en seco.

-No, no estás bien y si me voy a preocupar por ti- me sujeto aun más fuerte pero sin lastimarme. Pareció notar mi preocupación pues me dio una ligera sonrisa y continúo hasta que se alcanzaron a ver las luces de la mansión Cullen.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Carlisle mientras Edward me acostaba en un sillón.

-Ella se sintió mal y tubo un desvanecimiento

-Estoy bien- intente decir.

-No, no estás bien, esta mas pálida de lo que debería estar- dijo Alice acercándose.

-tranquilos- puso calma Carlisle- será mejor que me dejen examinarla y salgan de este cuarto mientras lo hago.

Me examino rápidamente y no encontró nada anormal en mí (claro refiriéndose a que mi corazón no latía. mi pulso no se sentía y esas cosas).

-Te encuentras bien, lo que me resulta intrigante son esos desmayos… creo que son parte del proceso de adaptación de tus poderes- dijo con calma.

-Gracias

- Espero que con el tiempo podamos saber más de ti.

-Espero- me quede preocupada por Edward.

-El está bien- dijo Carlisle como leyendo mi mente.

-Es que lo vi molesto- dije con la mirada al suelo.

-Yo creo que más bien estaba preocupado, pero puedes hablar con él está abajo- dijo señalado la puerta.

-Si, gracias

Me quede en la habitación pensando un rato mas en que podría decirle a Edward cuando escuche a alguien venir hacia mí.

-¿Puedo?- escucha le voz de Edward.

-Es tu casa- dije en tono pensativo.

-Sí pero no entrare si tú no quieres

-Entra- dije mientras me giraba-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-No fui yo el que se desmayo- dijo con un deje de desesperación- me preocupe por ti.

-…-intentaba decir algo pero las cosas no salían de mi boca- ya deja de culparte por lo que era inevitable- comprendí que el solo sentía culpa por lo que había hecho- de todas maneras alguien me iba a transforma.

No dijo nada más.

-Bien, necesito ir a ver a Jacob, así que me retiro.

-Pero… ¿no se supone que no debemos cruzar un límite?

-tengo mi manera de llamar a mis hermanos- suspire y me preocupe, _de verdad espero que funcione_, pensé- o eso espero.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Edward con curiosidad.

-Pues, ven y te enseñare- me dirigí hacia el patio trasero.

-Okey.

Ambos salimos del cuarto. Había visto en muchos sueños la manera en la que se contactaban Ángela y Jacob, tenía fe en que me saldría a mí, aunque jamás había usado "el llamado", llegamos al patio de los Cullen y vi como salían todos los Cullen con cara curiosa.

-Lo he visto en mis visiones, espero que sea igual de magnifico- dijo Alice y miro fijamente a Edward- no seas curioso, espera y lo veras.

Respire profundamente.

-espero que me salga.

**Edward POV**

Bella se quedo inmóvil y seria, concentrada en algo específico. Una tenue luz comenzó a rodearla.

Bella medito un momento a la luz de la luna, que se abrió paso entre las espesas nubes que cubrían a Forks. Un rayo de esa hermosa media luna que aparecía se lanzo a Bella iluminándola, comenzó a resplandecer de manera muy espectacular y destellante; muy diferente al brillo que nos caracterizaba como vampiros a la luz del sol, en ella parecía vertiese como agua, emanaba de ella, no chocaba contra su cuerpo.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar por todos lados moviendo las ramas de los arboles, tenía un hermoso aroma a fresas muy, muy parecido al de Bella; pequeñas flores comenzaron a crecer de manera rápida alrededor nuestros pies; luciérnagas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, tenían un brillo singular, plateado que poco a poco fue pintando su cuerpo de plata.

-_Ángela, Jacob, vengan a mi_- se escucho la voz de Bella como el eco del viento- _escúchenme hermanos_.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y parecían vacios, me asuste y justo cuando la iba a tocar la mano de Alice me detuvo, _ella está bien_, me dijo mentalmente. Los ojos de Bella se volvieron chocolate; su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. No creo haber sido el único sorprendido al oír su corazón latir, pero así como llego ese latido se apago y sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente a plata. Su cuerpo se comenzó a levantar del suelo, y su cabello plateado a la luz de la luna resplandeció, las luciérnagas comenzaron a girar alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndose una hermosa manta luminosa.

-_Vengan-_ se escucho nuevamente al viento corriendo a su alrededor.

-_Hermana-_ se escucho desde del lado contrario el eco, de quien reconocí como la voz de Ángela, un viento cálido y de olor dulce, muy diferente al de Bella pero no dejaba de ser exquisito.

Bella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

De otro lugar muy a lo lejos se escucho el aullido de un lobo y llego a nosotros un olor a naturaleza: la mezcla del bosque, muy distinto al olor frutal de Bella o el olor dulce de Ángela, más salvaje pero no desagradable, era Jacob.

En cuanto las tres corrientes de aire se fusionaron escuchamos unas pisadas fuertes muy cerca de nosotros. De la nada un enorme lobo salto frente a nosotros, su pelaje era rojizo e inmediatamente todos nos agazapamos, menos Alice quien le sonrió al lobo.

-Buenas noches Jacob- dijo Alice tranquila.

El lobo lo sonrió.

-_disculpen si los asuste_- escuche la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza.

-tranquilo, solo nos tomaste por sorpresa- le dije acercándome para saludarlo.

-_En un momento volveré a mi forma humana poder hablar, solo espero a que llegue Ángela_- dijo Jacob.

-de acuerdo- dije volviendo a mirar a Bella que aun flotaba en el aire, mientras que los tres vientos seguían mezclados a su alrededor. Se veía hermosísima cubierta de color plata.

Se escucho a lo lejos otro tipo de pisadas, más tenues pero igual de rápidas.

-Muy buenas noches familia Cullen- escuche la voz de Ángela, se acerco hacia Jacob y le tendió una bolsa con ropa- espero pedazo de idiota que no se te vuelva costumbre esto- y recibió una lamida del gran lobo- eso es asqueroso Jake, vete a cambiar ya- dijo limpiándose la saliva.

Minutos después Jacob salió en dos piernas frente a nosotros.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo de manera educada.

Tomo a Ángela de la mano y se pusieron a los costados de Bella, quien seguía flotando.

-hemos llegado hermana- dijeron en perfecta sincronía.

Cuando dijeron esto el cabello de Bella dejo de resplandecer y las luciérnagas a su alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse; su color de cabello volvió a ser café pero sus hermoso ojos plateados seguían ahí.

-Pensé que no me saldría- dijo Bella cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-De los tres tu eres la más poderosa Bella, sería una tontería dudar que un simple llamado no podría salirte- dijo Ángela abrazándola.

Todos los Cullen incluyéndome, nos sentimos anonadados y sorprendidos, había sido claramente fantástico ver a Bella hacer el llamado.

-¡Demonios Bella! ¡Eso fue genial!"- dijo Emmett.

-Verdaderamente fantástico- agrego Rosalie mientras que el resto asentíamos.

-gracias- contesto apenada Bella.

De un momento a otro todos se quedaron callados, entendí que de alguna manera los tres conversaban mentalmente.

-Ya veo- hablo por fin Ángela-¿Qué tanto tardaran en regresar?

-Creo que no mucho, lo que es seguro es que por tu propia seguridad debes ser transformada inmediatamente- dijo Bella con preocupación.

-Entonces me despediré de mis padres humanos enseguida- dijo como si nada.

-Creo que será lo correcto, pero por si acaso deja en ellos un escudo, tu olor es muy penetrante en su hogar y pueden peligrar- dijo Jacob.

-Eso hare

-Se encuentran muy cerca de Alaska, temo por la vida de las pequeñas poblaciones en ese lugar, creo que debemos ir a detenerlos- dijo Bella dirigiéndose por primera vez a nosotros.

-No es necesario- dijo Carlisle- en Denalí existe otra familia como la de nosotros, bastara con que les hable y los alerte para que esa zona este segura.

-Entonces mañana mismo convertiremos a Ángela- dijo Bella- ¿les parece bien?

-Me temo que bajo estas circunstancias no hay otra opción- contesto Rosalie- pero debemos hacer las cosas correctamente, mañana asistiremos todos a la escuela como si nada y Ángela avisara de su baja, así tendremos tiempo de planearlo todo, ya que con ustedes es impredecible lo que sucederá.

-Así es- contesto Carlisle- debemos tomar todas las precauciones para su transformación.

-Bien- dijo Jacob- mientras vemos eso podemos pasar a comer algo, me agarraron en plena cena- dijo sin ninguna inhibición.

-Claro- dijo Esme con tono hospitalario- pasen enseguida les preparare café y podrán comer un sándwich.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte señora Cullen- dijo Ángela caminado detrás de Esme.

Todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa menos Bella que se quedo mirando las nubes que volvieron a cubrir la luna.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunte

-En el giro tan rápido que a dado mi vida, en ellos, me siento con coraje por que por su culpa me quede sola, temo que si los veo no podre contener mi ira y los lastimare.

-¿Eso sería malo?

-Yo no deseo hacerle daño a nadie, no es mi forma de ser.

-Pero en algo te equivocas- dije sujetándola por detrás, sin pensarlo.

-¿En qué?- pregunto un poco nerviosa por mi reacción.

-No estás sola- le dije mientras la abrazaba de frente- ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, sentía su energía rodear mis labios y cuando la iba a besar escuche los gritos de Emmett y Rosalie e inmediatamente me separe de Bella.

-¡Alice No!- grito Jasper mientras veía al pequeño duende salir disparada de la casa.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!- grito Alice mientras corría alrededor de nosotros para después detenese.

-¡OH dios mío!- dijimos casi en sincronización todos cuando vimos que había sucedido con Alice.

-¿Eso pasa cuando Alice toma café?- pregunto Jacob sorprendido.

Pero nadie le pudo contestar nada…

* * *

** Si puedo subiré un capitulo mas hoy… **

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	17. ¿Qué pasa cuando Alice toma Cafeína? II

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

**¿Qué pasa cuando Alice toma Cafeína? parte II**

_-¿Eso pasa cuando Alice toma café?- pregunto Jacob sorprendido._

_Pero nadie le pudo contestar nada…_

**Bella POV**

En definitiva esta era la familia ideal para nosotros, tenían poderes impresionantes y en este caso al ver a las Alice casi me voy de espaldas.

La pregunta de Jacob se quedo en el viento y todos mirábamos sorprendidos a Alice o mejor dicho a las Alice's paradas en frente de nosotros. Entonces comprendí que nadie sabía sobre este particular poder de Alice.

-¡Que rayos!- dijo Emmett-si una Alice da problemas imagina 4- dijo entre preocupado y divertido.

-Alice- dijo Jasper-¿Estás bien amor?- aunque se notaba bastante confundido sobre a cual Alice mirar.

-Sip- contestaron las 4- wow- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo- estoy aquí- se miraron entre ellas.

- y aquí- dijo una sola.

Comencé a sentirme "mareada" al mirarlas.

-¿Cual de todas es Alice?- pregunto Esme que estaba igual de confundida.

-mmm, yop- dijeron las 4- ¿Qué pasara si corremos más?

Dicho eso comenzaron a correr como locas, ¡grave error!, ahora teníamos a 8 Alice mas.

-Crreo carriño que no deberías hacer eso- dijo Carlisle con ternura y miedo.

-¿Ahora como hacemos para que sea una sola?- pregunte curiosa.

Edward que aun no hablaba se quedo serio un momento quizás pensando en la posible solución, pero Alice hablo rápidamente.

-Eso es sencillo- dijo una de las Alice's que solo mirando detenidamente podías ver que era diferente al resto- solo tenemos que…

Corrió rápidamente entre las otras y mientras lo hacia todas sus Alice cerraban los ojos y desaparecían.

-¡Listo!- dijo Alice como si nada.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero como siempre el silencio no duraba mucho cuando se trataba de…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Emmett - yo quiero hacer eso- dijo haciendo berrinche.

-No creo que puedas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa orgullosa de sus nuevos dones.

-tomare café como tu- dijo Emmett como niño pequeño.

-Eso no te servirá, corrí porque no me gusto el horrible sabor e iba a ver si encontraba algún animal que me quitara el sabor tan horrible.

-¿Entonces por qué sucedió esto?- pregunto Emmett desconcertado.

-No sé

-Bien yo ya he visto mucho por hoy mañana tenemos escuela i a diferencia de ustedes yo si necesito dormir- dijo Ángela tomando sus cosas-Jake cara de perro ¿vienes conmigo?

-mmm sipo, pero espera a que Esme me de mi sándwich- dijo poniendo una carita de lobo que nadie le podía negar nada.

-¡oh! Vamos Jake necesito llegar y prepararlo todo con mis padres- en ese momento sentí pena por los padres biológicos de Ángela.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Por supuesto Bella, ellos sabían que algún día yo tendría que irme, es parte del mi destino, no es algo que ellos puedan evitar y lo supieron desde que nací.

-Entiendo, pero aun así siento que les estoy arrebatando algo preciado- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila Bella, las cosas tenían que ser así ¿no?- dijo Ángela abrazándome- ¡Cielos! En verdad estas helada.

-¿Enserio?- dijo tocándome, a mi me parecía la temperatura normal-realmente no me siento fría.

-Bueno, será cosas de vampiros-dice Ángela como si nada, vampiros, esa palabra no la había usado desde que desperté, eso es algo incomodo.

-mmm… creo que si- dije intentando sonar segura.

-okey- dijo siempre inoportuno Jacob- tengo hambre.

-Sí, pasa Jacob, tú cena estaba casi lista- dijo Esme con voz gentil.

Todos volvieron a entrar a la casa como si nada, aunque por la cara de Carlisle podría asegurar que estaba pensando en cómo se habían dado los nuevos dones de Alice.

De repente sentí un cosquilleo en los labios, si Alice no hubiera interrumpido ¿Qué habría pasado entre Edward y yo?, pensé mientras caminaba a paso humano y mecánicamente hacia la casa Cullen.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Edward me saco de mi mente.

-En nada y en todo, mi mente piensa demasiado rápido, no logro acostumbrarme- mentí.

-Es parte de tus nuevas habilidades.

-Si, por cierto, Edward- dije acercándome a él- gracias- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto sentí el beso en mi mejilla me tense, creo que si hubiera estado vivo me hubiera muerto de la impresión, ese beso había sido inocente pero había hecho que parte de mi estomago comenzará a retorcerse como nunca antes había pensado que podía, sentí un extraño pequeño ¿dolor?, si era un dolor pero muy agradable… era Feliz, como nunca me había sentido.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Bella

-mmm… ¿he?- me sentía demasiado aturdido como para hablar.

¡_Wow!, Edward esto es intenso_, pensó Jasper.

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella con un tono más angustiado.

-¿he?, lo siento si, si estoy bien por nada. Y lo que dije es verdad JAMAS, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, estarás sola.

-Gracias- dijo tomando mi mano-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

El resto del tiempo me la pase fuera de mi, esa noche mi mente viajo al momento en el que Bella había tocado mi mejilla. Jasper me hacía saber que estos sentimientos aun para el eran intensos.

-ahora si nos retiramos, mañana es un largo día y a pesar del aguante de Jacob yo si necesito dormir-dijo Ángela levantándose.

-okey Ángela, hasta mañana nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió cortésmente Alice mientras todos asentíamos.

-Bella, será mejor que nos marchemos nosotros también- dijo Alice- solo para guardar las apariencias con tus vecinos.

-Okey- dijo Bella levantándose- vámonos Edward.

Nos despedimos del resto de la familia y salimos rumbo a la casa de Bella.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Bella en nuestro trayecto- ¿Cómo se divierten si no duermen?

Alice y yo solo nos limitamos a sonreír.

-Yo estoy estudiando diseño por correspondencia, ya que "se supone todavía tengo diecisiete años"- dijo Alice.

-¿y tu Edward?- Pregunto Bella mirándome y sacándome de mi propia conciencia.

En un instante escuche como rompía algo, me fije y era una hilera de seis arboles con los cuales había ¡chocado?

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Bella bastante preocupada.

-Sí, disculpen- dije moviendo mi cabeza hacia otro lado para no mirarla, ¿Qué me pasa?, si saberlo tropecé con uno de los trocos.

-¡Edward!- grito Bella preocupada, pero al mirarla me sentí vulnerable y a la vez el ser mas dichoso de este mundo.

-saben, necesito cazar un poco- dije como un pobre pretexto- no tardare mucho las veré en casa de Bella-intente no sonar grosero.

Salí disparado hacia el prado en donde me sentía siempre más tranquilo, había muchas cosas que pensar.

Llegue al lugar y me deje car en la tierra, suspire pesadamente.

-Sabes, creo que tienes la respuesta- dijo la tan conocida voz de Jasper.

-¿A qué?- dije indiferente

- Dímelo "gran lector de mentes"- dijo con una risa burlona.

-Ella- dije sin atreverme a pronunciar su nombre- ella es lo que me pasa.

-Y ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que no la merezco, la quite su humanidad- antes que digiera algo lo interrumpí- independientemente en si era o no su destino.

-hay dos sentimientos mezclados- dijo evadiendo mis palabras- ambos son amor pero uno más fuerte que el otro- dijo y no logre entender sus palabras- y solo lo siento cuando están juntos, al principio pensé que el amor intenso era tuyo, pero al ver tus dudas creo entender de quien son

-¿Amor?- sus palabras hicieron eco- eso es lo que tengo, estoy Enamorado de Bella- afirme.

-vaya por fin lo dices- se burlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- le pregunte desesperado- cuando me mira me siento humano, débil, distraído.

-Sí, Alice me acaba de decir lo que sucedió con los arboles- dijo ahogando una risita- y debo decirte que solo tú tienes la respuesta amigo- dijo dándome una leve palmada en el hombro- yo no te puedo ayudar en eso- dijo girando para irse.

Me quede nuevamente solo en el prado, miraba las estrellas y estaba pensando en que podía hacer para mantenerme consiente cerca de Bella.

-Te amo- dije pensando en ella.

Era algo ilógico, pero desde que ella había llegado a nuestra vida apenas hace pocas horas había hecho que nada fuera lógico…

Pero…ahora que sabía que le ama necesitaba saber que pensaba ella… _¿me correspondía? _Empezaba a sumergirme en una nueva faceta de mi vida que no conocía una más humana, una que pensé ya había perdido hace mucho tiempo… Me pare de un solo golpe de la tierra, quería llegar hacia Bella rápidamente, necesitaba preguntarle que pensaba ella, que sentía…

Casi llegaba a la casa de Bella cuando un familiar olor y otro que era muy similar llegaron a mí, en casi el mismo instante supe quien era, lo que me desconcertó y aterro…

* * *

**n,n otro mas... gracias por sus comentarios**


	18. Ben y los futuros lazos

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

En el texto original estos capítulos estaban dedicados a **ARTEMISA CULLEN **

**Capitulo:**

**Ben y los futuros lazos**

-hola Edward- dijo _la mujer de mis pesadillas_…

-Tanya…-dije muy bajito

-Necesitamos hablar, con ustedes- dijo su acompañante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte alerta, pues el sujeto que hablaba estaba cubierto por una capa.

-Un amigo- dijo mientras sus dientes resplandecían a la luna.

La capa cayó al suelo dejando ver a un joven de no más de 20 años con el mismo color plata que cubría a Bella en algunas ocasiones

-Mi nombre es Ben…

**Bella POV**

EXTRAÑO… al parecer Edward se había molestado y salió corriendo después del incidente de los arboles… quizás y solo quizás eso no me hubiera preocupado si no me desesperara tanto al no tenerlo junto a mí.

Comenzaba a tener una furia impresionante me sentía incomoda y ansiosa de algo…

_¿Qué me sucede?_, pese mientras miraba el anochecer… Mis ideas comenzaban a hacerse más difusas mientras esperábamos en la casa de mis padres a Edward…

-¿A menudo es así?- pregunte a Alice quien garabateaba en un cuaderno…

-No, normalmente es aun más raro- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Fue algo que hice yo?

-NO- dijo rápidamente- fue más bien algo que siente el- por fin sus ojos se toparon con los míos- solo está aprendiendo algunas cosas que pensó había dejado cuando era humano…

-¿Qué?

-Eso es algo que solo te puede decir el, no seas curiosa.

-Está bien, Alice ¿es normal que me sienta tan cansada?

-No, ¿te sientes cansada?

-Sí y algo ansiosa.

Alice me miro preocupada.

-Creo que deberíamos hablarle a Carlisle- dijo mientras sacaba su celular…

Sabía que las visiones de Alice se conectaban con mis sueños, pero me sentí sumamente extraña al desvanecerme en ese momento. Solo tuve tiempo de mirar como Alice caía…

-_Vladimir- dijo una mujer oculta entre los arboles- eres nuestra última esperanza…_

_-Nosotros ya o tenemos ninguna influencia entre los nuestros, ellos nos tienen en sus manos me resultaría difícil ayudarte así…-_

_-Pero eres, son… los únicos que lo harán sobrevivir, el no puede terminar de esta forma…_

**_-_**_Vladimir-dijo una tercera voz- nos tenemos que ir nos superan en número, si nos descubren hablando con ella nos mataran sin piedad._

_-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto miedo de ellos Stefan?- pregunto Vladimir…_

_-Desde que ellos son más que nosotros, para vengarse primero hay que existir…_

_-Si desean venganza solo la podrán realizar si él vive- dijo la mujer ahora con cabello iyojos ¡cafés…_

_-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- pregunto Stefan._

_-Está teniendo una visión- dijo Vladimir…_

_-¡solo finge!- dijo…_

-_lo dudo, ellos no pueden fingir las visiones...- se acerco mas a la mujer- dinos mas…_

_-el momento de nuestra venganza está lejos pero existe- dijo la mujer con mirada perdida- el destino de los reyes cae…_

De pronto sentí como mi cuerpo se movía con mucha rapidez

_-Ella pidió que lo hiciéramos- dijo un Stefan mucho más demacrado, más miserable._

_-Pero…-un joven de ojos cafés muy parecidos a la mujer de mi anterior visión, no pudo decir mas, unos fuertes colmillos, se encajaron en su brazo…_

Comencé a sentirme mareada, a pesar de ser eso imposible para los vampiros…

_Ahora estaba frente a Alice, estábamos mirándonos la una a la otra._

_-Esto no puede ser normal- dijo ella preocupada- esto no puede ser, no es POSIBLE- dijo aun mas pálida de lo que su piel era._

_-Es un grave error- dije yo con las manos en un extraño artefacto- debe de estar mal…_

Finalmente pude sentir mi cuerpo entumecido, era llevada por alguien o algo…

-Está terminado, lo puedo sentir- dijo la inigualable voz de Jasper, lo suficientemente cerca para notar que estábamos corriendo.

-Los pensamientos de Alice son confusos creo que está asustada- dijo Edward…

Por fin pude abrí mis ojos. Me encontraba en los brazos de Edward corriendo hacia lo que creía era la mansión.

En cuanto el me vio se detuvo y me puso de pie.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto exaltado.

-Sí, creo- dije con cautela, _como podría saber si me sentía bien si se supone que el mareo y el entumecimiento no eran sensaciones propias de uno de nosotros…_- ¿Que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste y Alice te hizo compañía- dijo un poco más relajado- nos asustaron, parecían literalmente muertas, aunque…- vacilo un momento…

-¿Aunque?- pregunte vacilante…

-Es que por un momento tu corazón y el de ella latieron al mismo tiempo... tu cabello volvió a cambiar de color.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Alice muy impresionada…- yo no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió

-Tu sabes que sucedió Bella- pregunto Jasper, pero por más que intentaba decírselos mi mente no me permitía decirles lo que había visto.

-Me temo que no podría decirles que pasó- por fin salió de mi boca…

-Bien, mientras intentan recordar, necesitamos ir a la mansión, tenemos visitas y muy importantes- dijo Jasper con toda la calma del mundo, sin embargo su voz ocultaba un tono misterioso que me altero por completo.

Sentí que era nuevamente elevada en el aire.

-Edward, puedo caminar sola- dije recordando su manera tan evasiva de hacia pocas horas.

-No me arriesgare a que te pase algo- dijo con un tono muy protector- no ahora que por fin llegaste a mí- dijo mucho más bajo, sin embargo lo escuche…

El recorrido fue corto, aunque el amanecer casi nos estaba alcanzando, Alice y yo fuimos cargadas hasta la mansión, nos detuvimos frente a los integrantes de la familia Cullen, una joven de pelo rojo y mirada fija en mi; una alguna persona con una capa cubriéndolo por completo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Esme al venos en brazos de Edward y Jasper.

-Bella y Alice han sufrido un desmayo- dijo Jasper con mirada cautelosa.

El rostro de todos los Cullen y de la joven de pelo rojizo era todo un poema.

-Igual de rara que tu- dijo esta joven al individuo de capa.

Me pareció oír una risa, sin embargo no tuve claro si lo era.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba a nosotros con rapidez.

-No lo sé, realmente ninguna de las dos recuerda algo- dijo Edward mientras me ponía en el suelo pero me mantenía abrazada.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el desconocido quitándose la capa, mostrándonos un tono plateado que se asemejaba mucho al mío, pero el de pies a cabeza- las presentaciones no pueden esperar, el tiempo aprecia así que diré brevemente que mi nombre es Ben, el ultimo hechicero "Antiguo"- dijo sin más ni más dejándome sin respuesta alguna-Se que debes tener preguntas Bella pero no puedo responderlas en estos momentos.

-Pues si es necesario las hare en otra ocasión, sin embargo no creas que se me olvidaran- dije sin pelear, con lo visto había tenido suficiente…_era el_, por fin visualice su cara…- eras tú…

El amanecer golpeo nuestras caras, haciendo que por un momento, todos volteáramos al cielo, era de esos pocos días en Forks en los cuales podías apreciar un sol luminoso.

Nuestros cuerpos centellaron con el sol como música, al parecer los Cullen estaban acostumbrados a dicho esplendor sin embargo como parecía ser costumbre en mi, mi rareza específicamente, mi tono de resplandor fue diferente. Mi piel se veía resplandeciente, pero mi brillo era menor al de ellos era como si la luz saliera de mi i no se reflejara, la piel de Ben era igual.

-magnifica- dijo Edward dirigiéndome una mirada que casi hace latir nuevamente a mi muerto corazón…

-Realmente se ven adorables- dijo Alice con emoción.

No tuve otra cosa que hace más que esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Aunque después casi emito un lo siento…

-Están por llegar- dijo el llamado Ben…

No pude decir realmente lo que paso; sentí los pasos de Jacob detrás de nosotros convertido en lobo, después vi la cara de Ben desfigurarse en una mueca dura y salvaje… por ultimo como tomaba a Ángela en sus brazos y enterraba sus colmillos en su cuello.

Ángela callo prácticamente sin conciencia de ella entre sus brazos…

Nada de esto fue por tomas o escenas, fue más bien todo con detalle pero demasiado extraño.

-Está por comenzar su transformación- dijo Ben.

Vi caer de patas a Jacob y casi inmediatamente un dolor insoportable invadió todo mi cuerpo…

Nuevamente no supe mas de mi.

**Edward POV**

Ángela, Bella y Jacob cayeron inconscientes casi al mismo tiempo, Jasper torció el gesto y pude saber que era lo que sucedía.

Tome mas fuerte a Bella mientras ella se retorcía del dolor, mientras que Emmett y Jasper corrieron a ayudar a Jacob que había vuelto a su forma humana.

Alice salió trayendo consigo una manta para cubrir a Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras Bella emitía dolorosos sollozos.

-A diferencia de Bella, Ángela y Jacob dependen de la Energía de Bella y se conectan mediante ella, así que Lo que sienta Ángela lo sentirán tanto Bella como Jacob.

-¡¿Pero has perdido la razón?, esto estaba planeado- dijo una Esme muy disgustada, y eso pocas veces era visto.

-Debo decir en mi defensa que esto sucedería de todas maneras, Ángel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos- dijo con dulzura, mientras detenía el cuerpo casi moribundo de Ángela- y me parte el alma, si es que aun la conservo saber que sufrirá tres largos días por mi culpa- dijo con palabras llenas de un sincero dolor.

-Pues si no se puede hacer nada mas, sugiero que entremos a la casa a ponerlos más cómodos, si eso es posible- dijo Alice.

Estos tras días serian eternos, cada sollozo o grito de Bella eran como heridas en mi cuerpo. Sentía que moriría al verla sufrir de tal manera.

-es parte de su destino- dijo Ben al percibir mi dolor.

-Lo se pero me duele verla de esta manera- Dije mientras la colocaba en mi sillón.

-Por ahora no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Ben- debido a el control que Bella tiene en sus instintos como vampiro no necesitara mucha sangre, pero despertara un poco ansiosa cuando los tres días terminen, en cuanto a Jacob…

-veo prudente que le pongamos un suero intravenoso y un monitor- dijo Carlisle- temo que al ser el único de los tres que conserva su humanidad tres días sin ningún liquido ni comida lo hagan enfermar.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor- dijo Ben mientras emitía una mueca al escuchar los lamentos de los tres.

-Resulta interesante saber que Jacob es el que menos se queja de los tres- dijo Jasper que cuidaba del aludido.

-Es el que posee mejor resistencia física, por lo tanto el que menos dolor está padeciendo en estos momentos- dijo Ben.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?- pregunto Rosalie algo desconfiada de Ben.

-ellos son la ultima combinación de sangre que hay de los "antiguos" he monitoreado las generaciones desde la primera, es normal que sepa tanto de ellos, era mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi futura compañera y mis futuros hermanos.

-Déjala no creo que pasa nada- dijo Tanya, haciéndome regresar a mi realidad, desde el desmayo de Bella había estado absorto en mi capsula en donde solo existía ella.

-No, puede necesitar algo- dije molesto al ver el doble sentido de ese "déjala"

-No puedes cambiar los lazos- dijo Ben a Tanya.

-Aun así no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo esta mirándome con coraje.

-está bien si quieres perder tu tiempo- dijo él.

-Sera un día largo- dijo Emmett mientras entraba a el cuarto- Eleazar me ha llamado para avisar que habían encontrado el lugar de donde salieron los vampiros y ya no se encontraban en su tumba de hielo.

-Eso nos deja con poco tiempo- dijo Ben- y eso no es bueno…

* * *

**Ultimo cap, tengo que actualizar dos fics más así que nos leemos pronto. **

**gracias por sus comentarios**


	19. Amor bendito

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

**Un amor bendecido**

**Bien mátenme porque me lo merezco, estoy en épocas de exámenes quiero terminar pero no puedo porque casi no dispongo de tiempo. Aun así subiré un capitulo pronto.**

**Edward POV**

-¿De qué hablas Ben?-Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-De que ellos no vendrán solos…-dijo él con la cara contraída por la tención.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos traerán muchos problemas para nosotros.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunte-

-Solo sé que nos los causaran, desconozco que será.

-Pues estaremos preparados, prometimos a Bella ayudarlos y eso haremos.

Carlisle sugirió que lleváramos a los tres hermanos aun lugar mas cómodo, pronto nos encontramos todos en una de las habitaciones de la planta más alta.

-Alguien tiene que ir a ver a la madre de Ángela- dijo Rosalie- ellos contaban con que todo esto se haría conforme a un plan, además tenemos que mantenerlos al tanto.

-Eso lo haremos Esme y yo- dijo Carlisle- después de todo somos los padres de familia -dijo haciendo una broma. Aunque era verdad eran los padres de una familia muy diferente.

-Ciento lastima por sus padres- dijo Rosalie.

-Ángela dejo claro que ellos ya sabían todo esto, desde que nació me parece.

-Aun así es su hija, porque aunque se la reencarnación de quien sea ella creció en su vientre, y la han cuidado desde pequeña.

-Ellos solo tendrán que adaptarse a la nueva vida de Ángela, además yo me encargaré de que nada les falte y recompensarlos- dijo Ben.

-Ya es demasiado peligroso que los vampiros esos sepan de Bella y Jacob, si los Vulturi se enteran de todo lo que está sucediendo y saben que los humanos se enteraron los destruirán.

Eso era cierto, los Vulturi nunca eran para nada flexibles en lo que se refería a las normas y discreción.

Los días pasaron, lo que pensamos serian unas pocas horas… se convirtieron en tres días. Carlisle y Esme informaban cada 12 horas a los padres de a Ángela su estado y después cuatro días ellos no mejoraban u obviamente no despertaban y cada día se hacía más difícil verlos sufrir de esa manera.

Ángela y Bella eran las que más demostraban su sufrimiento, mientras que Jacob se quedaba quiero pero los monitores no ocultaban que el también sufría. Rosalie y Emmett salían de la casa a la escuela para disimular que teníamos "una vida normal" el resto de nosotros buscaba en que entretenerse para pasar el tiempo. Conforme el dolor de los tres se hacía más fuerte Alice y Jasper tuvieron que alejarse pues el don de de Jasper lo estaba haciendo sufrir de manera casi insoportable. El resto de nosotros, sobre todo Ben y yo nos sentíamos impotentes.

-Edward- dijo Tanya con voz melosa- debes ir a cazar, estas hambriento se te nota en los ojos- dijo sensualmente mientras tiraba con fuerza de mi brazo.

-No tengo hambre y tampoco me siento ansioso- eso era cierto, a pesar de haber pasado varios días sin tomar ni una gota de sangre me sentía tranquilo.

-Vamos, corazón- dijo de manera "provocativa"

-Dije no.

Tanya se hacía cada hora más hostigosa y eso me fastidiaba, no lograba quitármela; sin embargo a diferencia de otras ocasiones era más sutil, casi podría jurar que solo lo hacía por molestar.

- ten- dijo Alice mientras me tiraba una bolsa de sangre- es animal, si sigues sin probar una gota de sangre y esos vampiros vienen te acabaran rápido- dijo tranquila.

-te lo agradezco.

Estábamos en un punto muerto, no podíamos moverlos, pero cada momento que pasaba estábamos más seguros que los vampiros que habían atacado hace años a Bella y Jacob ahora venia por ellos nuevamente.

-Llamaron otra vez los Denalí, dicen que no han tenido ningún rastro de ellos pero ya hay algunas desapariciones en los pueblos cercanos.

-Gracias Emmett- dije mientras sostenía la mano de Bella, ahora me sentía mejor con la sangre.

-¿No ha habido ningún cambio?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, todos siguen gritando a horrores- dije angustiado.

-Pero la ponzoña ya debió disolverse en la sangre de Ángela, se supone que hace un día debieron haber despertado- dijo algo confundido.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Emmett?- pregunto Alice- Ellos no son normales, así que debe tener distinto efecto la ponzoña.

-En efecto así es- dijo Ben-Ángela tarda más tiempo porque su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el cambio y con la magia dentro de sus genes es aun más resistente a la ponzoña. Bella ya había estado en contacto con la ponzoña por aquellos vampiros, que aunque no lograron transformarla la hirieron.

-Aun así me temo que es demasiado tiempo- dije y quede enfrascado en una duda- si las reacciones de Ángela son distintas a las de Bella debo suponer que entonces ella si actuara de forma salvaje como cualquier neófito y eso quiere decir que sería mejor trasladarla a Alaska.

-No yo creo que lo mejor sería no moverlas- dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta aun con su bata puesta- debido a que los vampiros están buscándolos seria darles a Bella y a Jake en bandeja de plata.

- Además, si bien Ángela no reaccionara tan bien como Bella no será ni por asomo como cualquier vampiro

-Bien entonces tendremos que cuidar mucho el comportamiento de Ángela- dije y tome la mano de Bella.

Los días continuaron pasando, las desapariciones en Alaska se hicieron menos frecuentes y eso nos altero un poco por que no había desapariciones en otros lugares.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme la situación de no ver a Bella despierta y tener a Tanya atosigándome. Y justo cuando comenzaba a cansarme todo sucedió.

-Tanya no quiero nada déjame por favor- dije de la manera más elegante que podía.

-¿Es ella?- dijo señalando a Bella-¿Crees en esa tontería que dice Ben del destino?, yo no lo creo, ni si quiera han podido tener tanto tiempo como para enamorarse- dijo furiosa.

-¡Basta!- grito Ben- déjalo ya Tanya- dijo Ben, su mente era confusa

-Vamos pequeña- dije con ternura cepillando el cabello de Bella-Despierta, te necesito, ¿Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo?- dije en su oído- no me da miedo decirlo, yo… yo te amo.

Y fue cuando todo pasó. Le mente de Ángela se volvió lucida… las ideas regresaron a ella… me sentí tenso de repente Bella se comenzó a mover, Ángela y Jake también; el cabello de los tres se volvió Plateado y sus ojos centellaron como pequeñas luciérnagas. Bella entonces puso sus ojos en mí, las relampagueantes luces que salían de sus ojos comenzaron a atravesarme. Tanto Ángela como Jacob cayeron en la cama, pero Bella no. Su cabello volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo el de Bella relampagueaba y su mirada en mi era como una bella melodía, sentí en mi estomago revolotear como locas un ciento de mariposas; ella comenzó a parpadear.

En el viento se escucho una voz lejana que no pude reconocer…

_Destino_

Inmediatamente la ventana se abrió y por ella la corriente de dicha voz rodeo el cuerpo d Bella y el mío, temí que Bella cayera al suelo, así que la tome entre mis brazos… Todo como vino se fue, su cabello volvió a ser castaño, y sus ojos de ese hermoso color plata que me atontaba por completo, parpadeo un par de veces más antes de mirarme nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundida.

-Nada, solo regresaste.

Ella me sonrió.

-Me siento un poco tonta al decirlo justo en este momento- dijo nerviosa- pero yo también te amo.

No pensé en nada mas, la bese y como si nada mas pudiera sorprenderme de ella, al contacto con sus labios sentí un extraño ruido tocar el lugar donde debía estar mi corazón. Escuche la sorpresa de todos no me había dado cuenta cuando todos se ponían frente a nosotros asombrados.

-¿ESO ES?- pregunto un curioso Carlisle- ¿UN LATIDO?

Al volver a rozar los labios de Bella este sonido volvió empujado un poco de vida en mi frio corazón. Y en cuanto ella respondió mi beso los latidos de ambos se escucharon nuevamente.

-Es porque ahora sus vidas están en sintonía- dijo Ben- los "antiguos" han bendecido su unión.

Tanya resoplo y se fue enojada, pero a mí no me importaba nada.

-Ahora solo espero que mi corazón despierte, que mi latido se una a mi alma gemela- dijo Ben con melancolía.

Salí de mi burbuja personal para ver que Ángela y Jacob aun no respondían.

-Ben lo siento- dijo como consuelo.

-Ellos despertaran dentro de unas horas- dijo Alice muy segura- ahora que ha despertado Bella. Lo vuelvo a ver.

**Bella POV**

Mientras estaba sumergida en la profundidad de un lago, de un lago que me hacia arder al mismo tiempo, no escuchaba nada más que a mis hermanos, ellos también sufrían…

Paso lo que pensé que era una eternidad y solo podía escucharlos suplicar en mi mente que el ardor que nos quemaba cesara. Entonces sentí algo distinto, una caricia en el cabello, un sentimiento en mi cuerpo

-Vamos pequeña- Era Edward -Despierta, te necesito, ¿Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo?- dijo muy cerca de mi- no me da miedo decirlo, yo… yo te amo.

Comencé a desesperarme, quería contestarle lo que me había declarado sentí que sus caricias me sacaban de la obscuridad. Todo comenzó a ser más claro. Mi cuerpo se movía solo y en un momento estaba ya en los brazos de Edward. De mi Edward.

-Me siento un poco tonta al decirlo justo en este momento- dijo nerviosa- pero yo también te amo.

Y el resto solo fue el comienzo. Ahora podía ver claramente mi felicidad, aunque esta tendría que pasar por muchos obstáculos…Mis padres aparecieron en a recuerdo, eran ellos dándome su bendición, diciéndome que por fin podría ver la luz cuando todo esto acabara. Sentí la bendición de mi sangre de mis antepasados.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Edward mientras regresábamos de cazar.

-En nada – dije contenta sosteniendo su mano.

-MMM, si tu lo dices- dijo algo angustiado.

-En verdad no pensaba en nada- dije intentando calmarlo- ¿quieres que te enseñe algo?-le dije con alegría.

-¿Qué es?- dijo el curioso parando a unos metros antes de la puerta de la mansión.

-Antes debemos entrar- dije jalándolo.

Entramos y busque como loca un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos.

-Mi cuarto esta solo- dijo el de manera picara.

-¿Creí que no podías leer mi mente?- dije asustada.

-Y no puedo pero supuse que eso era lo que querías.

-Ah, bien pues a tu cuarto.

Tome su mano y en un pestañeo ya estábamos ahí.

-Necesito que te recuestes- le dije un poco sonrojada.

-Bella eso no es correcto, no quiero faltarte- dijo serio.

-Pues no se que pienses que vamos a hacer pero no es nada malo.

El solo sonrió y me obedeció.

-¿Listo?

-si amor- dijo con ternura.

Me recosté a su lado y él me abrazo. Entonces me concentre

**Por si quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 en face procurare subir un pedacito de todos mis fics a tmb**** delaterra2012 hotmail com solo haganme saber de donde les agrego n.n adiosin nos leemos pronto...**


	20. Jacob Despierta

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M; Las historias contadas son mis pequeños UA que comparto con ustedes. Espero que les gusten.

**Capitulo:**

**Jacob despierta**

**Edward POV**

_Las bancas pintadas de color verde que se iluminaban por el sol, los arboles de gran tamaño agrupados y delimitados por las pequeñas jardineras… ya habíamos estado en este lugar._

_-Wow, Bella, es…- me quede sin palabras_

_-Ha sido difícil, pero he descubierto que si me concentró lo necesario puedo inducir el sueño a un vampiro, aun que es más bien un trance._

_-¿Trance?_

_-Como si parte de nosotros saliera del cuerpo, de tu parte física, lo descubrir por que pude oír cuando me pedias que despertara. De esa manera no estamos dormidos realmente pero tampoco despiertos._

_ -Complejo y hermoso- repetí mirándola cada vez mas sorprendido de sus habilidades-casi tanto como tú._

_Y entonces note como las mejillas de Bella se ponían rosadas_

_- te sonrojaste- dije sorprendido al ver aquel hermoso rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Al parecer si- agacho la cara para esconderlo- parece que aun recuerdo como es ruborizarse._

_-Te vez hermosa, lamento ser repetitivo pero hay muy pocas palabras para describir lo magnifica que eres._

_Nos pasamos lo que me parecieron horas jugando en aquel parque como si fuéramos unos niños._

_-Pronto será hora de regresar- murmuro ella._

_-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre?- dije esperanzado._

_-No Edward- me pareció ver un deje de temor en sus ojos- siempre debes recordar que esto- dijo girando lentamente- es solo una ilusión… un sueño, si nos quedamos nos perderemos aquí demasiado tiempo, no estoy segura que podamos regresar después y lo que parece hermoso poco a poco se convertiría en una pesadilla-frunció el ceño- o al menos ese es mi mejor teoría._

_-No me importa, después de todo contigo la eternidad parece un paraíso._

_-¿Enserio Edward?- pregunto con temor desconcertante_

_-Te amo, ¿Por qué lo dudas?_

_-El tiempo me ha hecho descubrir que la gente siente mucha atracción hacia nosotros, por la magia en cualquier época nos veíamos enredados en falsas amistadas y amores, que eran solo por culpa de la fuerza de atracción que generamos._

_ -Yo estoy enamorado de ti, te puedo jurar que no es la magia._

_-Aun así prométeme una cosa_

_-Lo que tú quieras- dije si dudar._

_-Si alguna vez sientes que ya no me amas, me lo dirás_

_-Te lo prometo, aunque JAMAS va pasar._

_Ella me sonrió._

_-¿Le temes a algo más?_

_-A tantas cosas- dijo con una media sonrisa- temo herir a los que más quiero; Despertar y que todo esto allá sido solo un sueño; a perderte alguna vez; a quedarme nuevamente sin mi familia. Me da miedo saber que me estoy enamorando rápidamente de ti y casi ni te conozco._

_-Ese es un temor fácil de solucionar, solo basta que me preguntes lo que quieras saber, yo jamás te esconderé nada._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Claro_

_Entonces comenzó la entrevista, pasaron algunas horas más poco antes de que atardeciera._

_-¿Debemos regresar ya?- pregunte _

_-Creo que si_

_-¿Crees que alguna vez les podamos enseñar este lugar a los demás?_

_-Claro, cuando lo controle mejor._

Tomo mi brazo y sentí como mi cuerpo me llamaba. Los ojos me ardían.

-¿están bien?-era Alice que se encontraba preocupadísima frente a nosotros.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Edward Cullen!- grito Rosalie detrás de Alice- nos has puesto el susto de nuestras… no… vidas

-Les dije que estaban Bien pero no me quisieron creer- dijo Ben tranquilo.

-Es que por un momento deje de ver sus futuros fue tan angustiante.

-Lo siento Alice solo quería enseñarle a Edward mi nuevo descubrimiento, no era mi intención que ustedes se preocuparan.

-No Bella no es tu culpa, es solo que me tendré a acostumbrar a todo esto de la magia- dijo Alice.

-En verdad lo siento.

-No pasa nada- le consoló Rosalie

-¿Nos buscaban por algo en especial?

-Si Jacob despertó hace unos minutos-dijo Ben- y Ángela no tardara mucho.

-¿Enserio?, eso es genial- Bella salto de la cama e hizo una señal de que la siguiera

Bajamos en un pestañeo al cuarto donde se encontraban Ángela y Jacob.

**Bella POV**

Jacob estaba en la cama totalmente despierto, sin embargo había algo diferente en él; olisqueé instintivamente _su olor, _no tenía ese olor tan característico.

-Hueles diferente- afirme desconcertada

-Claro Bella yo también te extrañe

-Perdona Jacob-rápidamente le di un abrazo sin embargo no dejaba de tener esa sensación de peligro -es solo que te vez diferente.

-¿Si?, Bueno me siento diferente, esto fue realmente duro, me dolía todo- se toco el cuello con expresión de dolor- sobre todo el cuello, ¿Qué paso en realidad?, es que no recuerdo mucho.

-Podemos partir desde tu último recuerdo- la voz de Ben me hizo dar un salto de sorpresa _ ¿pero yo sabia que estaba aquí? _Entonces comprendí que el que estaba desconcertado al ori su voz era Jacob quien inmediatamente se agazapo.

-Tu- rugió- este es el maldito que mordió a Ángela- su cuerpo vibraba estaba a punto de convertirse en lobo-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Concédame un momento, podemos entendernos Jacob Black- dijo Ben sumamente tranquilo.

-No tienes ni un segundo mas- Jacob temblaba cada vez mas- la lastimaste y sufre por tu culpa, no dejare que te toque una suerte diferente o aun peor que la que tiene ella...

Entonces fue demasiado tarde… se transformó a mitad del cuarto en un enorme lobo. Todo paso de forma tan extraña, en un momento estábamos en el cuarto y en otro en el patio trasero de los Cullen; la habitación quedó remodelada con un bello balcón cortesía de Jacob.

Jacob embistió varias veces a Ben pero parecía que no molestarle en lo absoluto pues simplemente lo evadía con elegantes pasos, como si estuviera bailando y sin dificultad. Emmett y Jasper aparecieron de inmediato intentando controlar a Jacob, mientras Ben corría en círculos. Emmett intento tomar por una pata a Jacob y lo lastimo; Jacob aulló de dolor y me altere.

-Suéltalo- rugí a Emmett mientras mi boca se llenaba de un liquido amargo y abrazante.

Antes de perder completamente el control solo distinguí dos cosas: a Ángela a mi lado y a todos los Cullen en el patio, alterados y desconcertados…

**Siguiente capítulo… Jasper POV**

_Jacob perseguía a Ben, mientras que Alice y yo intentábamos tranquilizar a Ángela; Edward, Emmett y Rosalie intentaban sin menos éxito que el de nosotros tranquilizar a Bella._

_Eran sumamente Fuertes y agiles, no solo por ser neófitos, parecían tener fuerza aun más descomunal… varias veces salí volando y termine derribando algunos árboles._

_Parecía que estaba pasado una tormenta por la caza o un remolino. El patio estaba casi irreconocible…_

**_por si quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 en face procurare subir un pedacito de todos mis fics a tmb delaterra2012 hotmail com solo haganme saber de donde les agrego n.n adiosin nos leemos pronto..._**


	21. Del caos a la tranquilidad

**Summary:** Bella había salvado su vida y la de su hermano cayendo en un coma profundo; A la llegada de los Cullen a Forks ella tenía una oportunidad de despertar, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos; pero sus ojos no eran ni Oro ni Carmín, eran plata…

**Capitulo:**

**Del caos a la tranquilidad**

**Jasper POV**

Algo se rompió en alguna de las habitaciones y después todo fue caos en el Jardín de Esme. Sentí una gran una fuerte carga de furia y confusión; todos dando gritos.

-Emmett, apúrate- escuche la voz de Rosalie.

Alice y yo salimos inmediatamente para saber que estaba pasando. En el jardín un enorme lobo perseguía al muchacho de cabello plata, Ben.

-¡Jasper!- grito Alice- ayúdanos a detenerlos.

Emmett y yo corrimos detrás de Jacob, pero era más rápido de lo que habíamos imaginado, inclusive para Edward hubiera sido difícil atraparlo. Cuando estábamos a punto de detenerlo, Emmett metió las manos entre sus patas y lo jalo, demasiado fuerte; entonces Jacob cayo de hocico al suelo, aullando.

La fuerte sensación de furia me llego, mucho más intensa de la que alguna vez había sentido y todo cambio nuevamente. Una ventisca atravesó el bosque el aroma de Bella cambio, sus ojos se tornaron cafés otra vez y después el distintivo rojo de un Neófito; Ángela corrió a su lado, ambas estaban enfurecidas flanquearon a Jacob.

Emmett salió volando hacia el bosque cuando Bella lo ataco; Rosalie rugió y se prepara para atacar a Bella, Ángela la detuvo haciéndola salir volando al otro extremó de patio.

Empezó una batalla: Jacob perseguía sin cesar a Ben, mientras que Alice y Yo intentábamos tranquilizar a Ángela; Edward, Emmett y Rosalie intentaban sin menos éxito que el de nosotros tranquilizar a Bella. Eran demasiado fuertes y agiles; mucho más que un neófito común. Varias veces salí volando y termine derribando muchos árboles, intentando sostener a Ángela. Parecía que había pasado una tormenta por la casa o un remolino. El patio estaba casi irreconocible.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Esme uniéndose.

-Al parecer el temperamento de Jacob afecta a Bella y Ángela- dije mientras seguía corriendo detrás de Ángela.

Nadia tenia éxito intentando detenerlos y cuando pensé que no pararían lo hicieron. Justo cuando Jacob alcanzó a Ben y lo mordió Ángela cayo inconsciente. Edward corrió a sostener a Edward que también se desvanecía.

- ¡¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto Emmett mientras limpiaba la tierra y ramas de su rostro

-No lo sé- respondimos en coro

-¿Estás Bien?- Alice asintió y suspire, escuche como Rosalie le preguntaba lo mismo a Emmett.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- dijo entusiasmado- no me acuerdo la última vez que alguien me mando de una sola brazada tan lejos ¡Bella es grande! cuando se recupere de su loquera le pediré una batalla.

Rodé los ojos, _ típico de Emmett, _ me preocupaba Jacob, había vuelto a ser humana y se encontraba tumbado frente a ben quien gemía de dolor.

-Solo tu puedes estar emocionado- dije si prestarle más atención- el lobo esta inconciente.

-Lo examinare- Carlisle estaba a mi lado con su instrumental médico- tiene el pie fracturado- miro a Emmett como cuando regañas a un niño- y lo sorprendente es que aun con la pata fracturada su forma animal continuaba su persecución.

-¿Por qué no salieron inmediatamente?

-Porque jamás pensamos que estuviera pasando esto- Esme miraba con tristeza su jardín destruido.

-Bella- Edward movía con cuidado el cuerpo de Bella- ¿Estás bien?

Pero Bella no se movía; de hecho tampoco Ángela ambas se encontraban con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse.

-Creo que están en Shock- dijo Ben que estaba intentando levantarse. Emmett y yo corrimos a auxiliarlo.

-¿En Shock?- no dejaba de sorprenderme todo esto, _ un vampiro en shock _

-Eso supongo-no se sostenía solo, pero entre tambaleos se dirigió a Ángela y la cargo- Edward, toma a Bella no la lastimaras, tenemos que llevarlos a dentro.

Y así fue, Edward cargo a Bella, Ben a Ángela y Carlisle y Emmett llevaron a Jacob adentro.

-Me da curiosidad saber que inicio todo esto- dije mientras entraba – aun mas curiosidad como se detuvo.

-No eres el único que tiene curiosidad- dijo Alice mientras se columpiaba en mi brazo- yo también la tengo… muchas preguntas de hecho. Y creo que ya no pueden esperar

-Bien creo que llego el momento de hablar…

* * *

**No prometo actualizar pronto, no sé si hoy mañana o en un mes no porque yo no quiera si no porque hace menos de una hora se sucintaron como siempre una de esas mis malas rachas con un problema familiar y no se cuanto tiempo pueda invertirle a mi fic, lo que si prometo es que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para actualizar… el siguiente capítulo Interludio Por si les interesa agregarme quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 aunque últimamente no ando en ninguno procurare pasearme un rato por ellos **


	22. Interludio: Verdaderos sentimientos

**H****ola… bueno como es mi costumbre volví a hacer otra de las mías y troné mi memoria USB con ella se fueron mis archivos, algunos libros, un montón de borradores de historias independientes y… los fics.**

**Afortunadamente la mayoría de las historias las tengo respaldadas pero como ya no había tenido problema no esta tan actualizado… lo pongo como anécdota ya que no deberá afectar que actualice sin embargo si me da coraje… en fin me dijeron que la podía soldar pero me cuesta más que comprar una memoria nueva así que sin más que llorar ni lamentar les dejo el nuevo capítulo de color plata…**

**Interludio**

_En mis sueños yo siempre me veía con él feliz y no me disgustaba estar dormida… no siempre era así de feliz, pero adoraba estar… con él. Su piel, sus sonrisas, quizá todo lo imaginaba pero para mí era casi real…_

_Entonces venia el… nuestros sueños se conectaban y me arrastraba a su mundo de tortura… cuando nos conectábamos los tres todo era mucho peor…_

_El quería matarla, pero yo no compartía su deseo; yo solo quería ver a ese pequeño… a mi cachorro… porque si lograba escaparme de todo esto el cachorro seria mío._

**o.O subiré los capítulos que me falta editar de un jalón esa determinación la tome aprovechando el fin de semana pues aunque es verano y vacaciones para muchos yo no tengo vacaciones y aprovechare todos los tiempos libres que tenga. En fin nos leemos…**


	23. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Capitulo**

**Preguntas y Respuestas**

**Alice POV**

Las preguntas las empezó Jasper

-¿Qué inicio esto?

-Lastimaron a Jacob mientras intentaban detenerlo, eso fue lo que ocasiono la furia de Ángela y Bella; como sabían ellos tienen un lazo demasiado fuerte e irrompible. Ellos siempre se querrán y protegerán hasta la muerte. También hizo que Ángela despertara antes y por sus reacciones al despertar ella no va ser como Bella y su magnífico auto control.

-¿Entonces es un neófito normal y cualquiera?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que será mucho más difícil que Bella, pero no como cualquier neófito.

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás sea porque mi alimentación no ha sido muy similar a la de ustedes, hasta hace poco más de unos cuantos años yo me alimentaba de humanos.

-Pero Bella es un caso extremadamente diferente- agrego Carlisle

-También influye el hecho de que Bella sea la líder y la que tenga mayor poder; como líder sus ventajas serán el control e influencia en otros, mientras Jacob es la fuerza y Ángela es la estrategia.

-¿Sabes en concreto cuales son los poderes de ellos?-pregunto Carlisle- sabemos sobre los poderes de Bella o la mayoría de ellos el más asombroso de producir un trance tan fuerte que incluso nos afecta a los vampiros y por Ángela nos enteramos de que también puede ver el pasado; Ángela, tiene el don de absorción de poderes, Jacob es muy rápido y fuerte; pero cada día nos sorprenden con algo nuevo.

-Sabía mucho sobre sus vidas pasadas pero en esta todo es nuevo para mí, su poderes aparecieron conforme reencarnaban por lo tanto se de algunos de ellos: Bella además tiene un poderoso escudo mental, eso impide que lean sus pensamientos; Ángela tiene un escudo físico tan poderoso como el escudo mental de Bella; de Jacob que al mezclarse su sangre con las de la magia de los Quileutes es más que inestable que Bella y Ángela.

-Tú tienes dones- dijo Tanya que no supimos de donde salió- diles lo que sabes- de momento se tapo la boca- no todo, hay cosas que se pueden modificar.

-Ya te lo he dicho Tanya, hay cosas del futuro que simplemente serán.

-Explícate- le exigí

-El sabe mucho sobre cosas que van a pasar, llego hace dos años a la familia- relato Tanya- Se sabe adaptar muy fácilmente, pero hace cosas que aun con mis años ni yo haría.

-¿A qué se refiere Tanya?

Ben bufo.

-está bien se los diré, pero son cosas que no se pueden cambiar, en efecto, tengo un don, muy parecido el de Alice pero a la vez muy diferente; Ella puede ver el futuro, yo también, la gran diferencia es que ella puede modificar partes del futuro, el futuro que yo veo es el que no se modifica jamás…

-Eso es absurdo- respondí-el futuro no es probable, cambia constantemente, no hay futuro inmodificable.

- Sin embargo hay partes del futuro que por más que intentes modificar seguirán ahí.

Divise a todos saliendo de la casa por que Ben nos mostraba a que se refería.

-Está bien, sin embargo nada de lo que digas cambiara el hecho que el destino es modificable- dije bastante incómoda de que se pusieran en tela de juicio mis dones.

-salgamos todos por favor- pidió Edward ya que ni Ben ni yo nos tomamos la molestia de decirles a los demás que salieran.

-Bien, estas equivocada, el destino cuando ya ha tomado un rumbo es imposible cambiarlo

-Sí pero cuando aún no ha tomado un rumbo se puede cambiar.

-Yo jamás dije lo contrario-sonrió Ben elegante- podemos decir que… -entonces nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos los unos en los otros, supe lo que vendría después.

-Emmett hazte a un lado- sabia que la rama que estaba a punto de caer no lo lastimaría pero quería demostrar mi punto, el se movió instintivamente y Edward rio- ¿Ves?

-si viste lo mismo que yo, te diste cuenta que yo jamás vi a Emmett moverse, solo vi la rama romperse, eso sucedió.

-Eso no dice nada- estaba molesta o quizás solo emberrinchada

-Enserio Alice no dudo de tus dones, es solo que los míos son diferentes, aunque no lo creas he tenido muchos problemas, al parecer tus dones hacen un choque con los míos.

-¿De qué sirve ver el futuro si no se puede cambiar?- pregunto Emmett con burla.

-En realidad más que un futuro a largo plazo es como un mapa, yo no veo imágenes con movimiento como Alice solo veo puntos clave del futuro, como lo acabo de demostrar: es como si Alice digiera que en la montaña los cazadores los verán; yo solo vería a los cazadores quizás años antes de que Alice lo predijera.

-Y aunque nosotros no pasáramos por la montaña, los cazadores seguirían ahí y eso sería la parte inmodificable del futuro- termino Carlisle

-Bien, entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿quién eres?

-Eso es más simple de explicar; Soy el último hijo de sangre puro de los antiguos hechiceros, del clan del que pertenecen Ángela, Bella y Jacob , lo que quiere decir que tengo mucho más de un siglo de haber nacido- Creo que eso nos descoloco a todos- de hecho soy más grande que Carlisle- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien, ellos son familiares tuyos entonces- afirme- ¿porque hasta ahora has decidido buscarlos? según nos dijo Bella ellos llevan tiempo reencarnando.

-Eso fue lo que me detuvo, cada vez que ellos reencarnaban se hacían más fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para llegarlos a notar antes de que su esencia desapareciera de nuevo; los he seguido de cerca durante varias generaciones pero hasta esta logre captarlos, fue supongo poco después de que llegaran a Forks, la vi durmiendo en una habitación, vi a Edward y te vi a ti, después vi a mi pequeña Ángela y a Jacob, entendí que por primera vez en todos estos siglos sus almas se habían juntado, jamás los encontraba juntos y con edades muy cercanas.

-Tienes más dones- afirmo Edward- Bella no tiene un solo don.

-No son dones Edward, nosotros antes de ser vampiros somos hechiceros, la magia que evoca Bella es igual de poderosa como la mía.

-Los dones de ellos son magníficos- reitero Jasper.

-Tengo una duda sobre Jacob- interrumpió Rosalie-¿El va ser…como nosotros?, es decir, podría convertirse en…

-El tiene un destino muy peculiar- me pareció que Ben miraba a Edward de momento- así que no puedo hablar de él.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Emmett

-Porque aunque esa parte del futuro no es alterable, nadie puede saber de él hasta que suceda. Has oído que ¿la curiosidad mato al gato?

-No entiendo

-Típico en ti Emmett- dije sonriendo.

-Hay algo que no me explico- dijo Carlisle- según se los Vulturi exterminaron a los antiguos por completo, ¿cómo es que tu sobreviviste?

-Sabia que lo preguntarían, bueno la historia no es muy larga y tampoco muy complicada: Yo era hijo de dos hechiceros de la realeza, los antiguos tenían jerarquías, los ancestros de Ángela, Bella y Jacob eran parte de nuestra realeza, cuando ellos tres nacieron se vio que desencadenarían un gran poder, sabían que eso les daría ventaja así que decidieron hacer un pacto con los antiguos reyes vampiros, ellos nos daban tierras y nosotros protección con el poder de Ángela, Bella y Jacob, pero los Vulturi interfirieron, no nos dieron opción, mataron a todos, yo en esa época era un niño locamente enamorado de Ángela ella tendría unos veintitantos, cuando Ángela vio lo que pasaba creó un escudo físico, muy similar al que posee ahora, dándonos a mi madre y a mí la oportunidad de escapar. Mi madre no llego lejos porque estaba herida y me en manos de los vampiros con los que me creía mas seguro.

Crecí, practique la magia de mis ancestros y cuando pensé que moriría con la edad Vladimir y Estefan me transformaron en vampiro; sin contemplaciones ni explicaciones.

Tiempo después supe que ellos le habían jurado a mi madre convertirme cuando tuviera la edad necesaria.

-Entonces por eso siempre estuvieron tan confiados de vengarse de los Vulturi- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo no vengare a nadie, pero sé que ellos tarde o temprano nos buscaran, después de todo ¿no creerán que el escudo de Bella durara para siempre?

-¿Qué escudo?- pregunte

-Como les dije el escudo mental de Bella la protege de intromisiones mentales, pero además y me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta ella tiene su escudo sobre ustedes ¿Carlisle, te has preguntado por qué tus amigos, los Vulturi no han venido por tu familia?- dijo misteriosamente- es decir, se de muy buena fuente que la guardia de los Vulturi recluta a talentos, y tu familia es en toda la extensión de la palabra una joya, son el grupo más grande de vampiros con dones del mundo después de la guardia Vulturi. Aro tiene sus maneras de saber qué humanos o vampiros pueden ser útiles para su colección, posee buscadores como lo fue algún día Eleazar; Entonces, ¿Por qué no los han detectado?, no es simple suerte, tienen un destino marcado, aunque no lo crean Bella los protegió desde muchos años antes de que lo que piensan.

-¿Entonces que cambia ahora?- pregunte.

-El hecho es que Bella ya cumplió con su misión, los protegió inconscientemente mientras los encontraba, ahora que estamos todos juntos es demasiado poder el que está bajo el resguardo de su escudo; por un lado los poderes de ustedes se unirán con los de Bella y Ángela haciéndose más fuertes; los poderes de Ángela y Bella son más fuertes ahora que son vampiros; a su vez se intensificaron los de Jacob; los dones de Edward y Bella son más fuertes ahora que se creó un lazo de amor y pasara lo mismo con los de Ángela y los míos; entonces Bella es un fuerte globo de látex en una llave de agua que no para de llenarlo, el agua no lo romperá…

-Pero el agua se regara- entendí el ejemplo- nuestros dones se saldrán del límite del escudo de Bella ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Una duda más si no te molesta.

-Sería extraño que no tuvieran dudas

-El corazón de Bella latió hace unos días cuando te vimos llegar, de hecho hizo que el mío también latiera; después volvió a latir cuando Edward le dijo que la amaba e hizo latir el de Edward, ¿Por qué?

-Como dije hay cosas que no les puedo decir, pero es una explicación fácil, Bella no ha muerto del todo, su cuerpo sufrirá un último y radical cambio uno que solo una mujer…- vacilo un momento-… un humano en vida puede sufrir.

-Lo sabremos con el tiempo

-Entonces dejémoselo al tiempo…- sus ojos se perdieron y sentí como mi mente viajaba.

_Vi, dos tumbas de hielo rotas, marcas de sangre, a un hombre moreno y a los otros dos vampiros muy cerca de él limite de Canadá, después vimos los ojos de Bella y el reflejo de la cara de uno de los vampiros sonriendo con maldad._

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Edward, mientras notaba como uno de mi pequeños mechones de cabello, de color plateado volvían a su color natural.

Mire con sorpresa mi reflejo en el ventanal que daba al patio y vi el resto de mi cabello, era plata solo en algunas zonas y estaba volviendo a ser negro.

-Al parecer el hecho de estar frente a frente hace que nuestros dones se crucen – dije.

-No, no es eso- dijo Ben- es la conexión que les comente, pero no hay tiempo de explicarles eso, ahora tenemos algo mucho más importante que hacer.

**Edward POV**

-Ellos vienen por Bella, Ángela y Jacob- dije

-Sí, y dormidos contaran con poca ventaja- Ben se encontraba tan preocupado como yo- pero tengo una teoría, espero tenga un buen resultado, ven Edward.

Me acerque a él y coloco sus dientes en mi cuello, a lo que solté un gruñido.

-Tranquilo, no dolerá demasiado pero es necesario- enterró sus dientes en mi cuello y comencé a sentir la ponzoña hacerme arder.

De pronto sin más quiso volver a hacerlo, cuando sentí que alguien lo sujetaba de la cabeza.

-Yo no haría eso de nuevo si fuera tú- dijo una hermosa e inconfundible voz.


	24. Enfrentamientos

**Capitulo**

**Enfrentamientos**

**Bella POV**

-Yo no haría eso de nuevo si fuera tú- Me había despertado bruscamente, sin embargo me sentía alerta, consiente y estable, había podido sentir el dolor de Edward, no permitirá a nadie que le hicieran daño.

-Bella- exclamo Edward aliviado y quizás sorprendido, yo le di una pequeña sonrisa

- siento si te espante- le dije en forma de disculpa, había olvidado que tenia tomado del cuello a Ben.

-Déjalo- gruño Ángela detrás de mí, su voz era diferente, lo que me indicaba que era ya un vampiro.

-Que el suelte a Edward-Gire mi cabeza para mirarla, la quería, pero no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Edward, finalmente encontré mi molestia -¿Qué más te da?-el no era nada de nosotros, Edward era a quien yo amaba.

_¿Me da igual?_, respondió mentalmente Ángela

-Solo quiero que lo sueltes- dijo confundida y molesta.

Nuevamente su mirada era fuego, pero no me dejaría intimidar. Un ensordecedor silencio nos cubrió, después analizar que quizás provocamos ese silencio, todos se notaban tensos, alertas, preparados para un combate entre Ángela y yo, quizás hubiera sucedido si no hubiéramos escuchado el constante tamboreo de un corazón, uno que se aceleraba diciéndonos que había despertado.

- Vamos chicas- se escucho su voz- si empezamos de nuevo no podre con las dos- dijo Jacob.

Y todo tomo nuevamente su curso, Ben soltó a Edward y yo solté a Ben, sin embargo tanto Ángela como yo seguíamos desafiantes.

_¿Qué sucede?_, pregunte confundida.

-Dímelo tu- dijo Ángela en un tono altanero que no iba no con ella.

-¡Wow!- Jacob come siempre se encontraba en sus mundo- quien me rompió el pie- tomo su pie y lo examino.

-Bonita forma de despertar-la voz de Ángela seguía siendo irónica y altanera.

-Tienes sed-afirmo Jasper sacándonos de nuestra batalla de miradas.

-Soportable aun

Y todo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

_-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Jasper desconcertado- ¡un neófito no se espanta, ataca!_

-Necesitas alimentarte-afirme, _neófita, _ella estaría irritable un largo tiempo.

Ella gruño lo que me decía que era un claro no.

-Lo hare cuando yo quiera- Grito.

-¡LO HARAZ YA POR QUE ES NECESARIO!- grite mi autocontrol estaba extralimitado y sentí como se volvía plata cuando grite.

-Creo que las dos deben calmarse- dijo Edward colocándose a mi lado.

Suspire y me tranquilicé un poco

-Pues entonces iras a cazar- dijo Ben- Yo te acompañare.

Ángela hizo una mueca de inconformidad; seguía confundida pero acepto.

-¡TU!- grito nuevamente Jacob- tienes varias cosas que explicar

-Eso, lo explicara después- advertí a Jacob- tú y yo debemos arreglar cierto jardín que destrozamos.

Una mirada de pena cruzo la cara de los tres, habíamos estado consientes del desastre que causamos con nuestra riña en el jardín de Esme.

-Lo sentimos- dijimos en coro.

-No se preocupen- dijo Esme nostálgica- tiempo es el que nos sobra, volverán a crecer.

-no, no está bien Esme- me sentía muy apenada y también sabia que eso se podía solucionar rápido- hablaremos cuando regreses de cazar Ángela- dije cautelosa- asintió y me dio una mirada más serena.

Ben y ella se perdieron en el bosque mientras los demás comenzaban a limpiar la zona de desastre.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward.

-Creo que sí, perdona, no sé lo que paso, cuando Emmett tomo de la pata a Jacob me sentí furiosa, pero cuando alcanzo a Ben supe que algo andaba mal, quise detenerlo, pero creo que aun no mido mis poderes.

-Entonces tú fuiste la que los detuvo a todos.

-Sí, sentí dolor cuando Jacob lo ataco, por eso lo quise detener.

-Es normal, no sabemos cómo reaccionas con tus dones por ahora, poco a poco los dominaras-dijo comprensivo-Amor… ellos vieron…

-Ah, los vampiros, si yo también lo vi.

-entonces sabes que nos tendremos que preparar…

-Antes que nada debo hablar con Ángela.

-De acuerdo, pero será luego de que ella regrese de cazar.

-Si, mientras le ayudare a Jacob, lo siento Esme, te recompensaremos las flores rotas lo prometo-

-perdona Esme- dijo Jacob y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Crees que lo puedas arreglar?- pregunte en complicidad con Jacob.

-Sí, espero, no sé como era antes pero lo hare mejor que pueda, se pueden hacer todos para atrás…

**Edward POV**

Todos nos movimos.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Solo espera.

Jacob suspiro, parecía demasiado concentrado en algo, salto por el enorme hueco en la pared causa de la pelea. Salió al patio destrozando y miro al cielo. Sentí un extraño deja vou.

_Bella término de suspirar la vi quedarse muy quieta_

-Lo recuerdas- susurro Alice mientras se acercaba junto los demás- yo no sea como sea el de él pero espero que sea igual de impresionante.

-¿No lo ves?

-No

-Si no me dejan concentrarme no podre- gruño Jacob

-Lo sentimos- dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo

-Okey aquí voy.

El cielo nublado de Forks se obscureció aun mas y comenzó a llover; un aroma particularmente conocido se asomo en el viento, _salvaje_, un olor a tierra, pinos, bosque,_ olor a Jacob,_ inundo por completo el jardín de Esme; los truenos se escucharon cada vez más cerca de nosotros y de pronto se hizo el silencio…

Un relámpago cayo impactando justo a un lado de Jake, la luz del relámpago lejos de desaparecer se esparció en su cuerpo. Su cabello negro y largo se volvió plateado frente a nosotros… justo después un enorme lobo de pelaje plateado se formo en la luz del relámpago. Jacob abrió los ojos eran del mismo color que los de Bella.

-Wow- exclamo Emmett.

-Shhhh-lo regaño Alice igual de asombrada.

Jacob se inclino en el lugar donde había estado el jardín de Esme un leve gruñido se formo en la bestia de tras de él, quien se inclino justo después de que Jacob lo hizo; Ambos soplaron en la tierra y una ligera brisa nos cubrió, las antiguas flores y plantas de Esme empezaron a florecer rápidamente, cubriendo el lugar, se extendieron por todo el jardín mientras que el gran lobo plateado avanzaba marcando los lugares por donde las flores crecían.

-¡Ho! Chicos, es hermoso- Exclamo una muy conmovida Esme.

Jacob hizo una seña y el lobo regreso hacia él; el viento seso así como la lluvia.

-Creo que no se me ha olvidado

-¿Esto lo hacían antes?- pregunto Esme.

-Sí, cuando éramos niños Jacob no controlaba su velocidad

-Y destruí más de una vez las plantas del jardín de Renee- cerró los ojos suspiro y poco a poco con la misma magia que su cabello se había vuelto plateado volvió a la normalidad- yo no tengo tanta practica como Bella, ella tiene más control.

-Pero Fue impresionante el lobo plateado- dijo Emmett- ¿qué era eso?

-Es mi espíritu, como soy la mezcla de dos poderosas razas mi espíritu toma forma de lobo, la de Bella son aquellas raras luciérnagas que aparecen a su alrededor y…

-La mía es una serie de llamas iluminándome- contesto Ángela, que llegaba con velocidad-¿De qué me he perdido?

-¿Tan rápido han vuelto?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Nos ha llamado dos horas, ¿no se han dado cuenta?- pregunto Ben desconcertado.

-Jacob Arreglo el jardín que destrozamos, ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Bella.

-No, no recuerdo nada hasta que te dije que soltaras al niño de cabello plateado.

-Tenía más de veinte cuando fui convertido, mas de los que tú tienes ahora- dijo Ben dolido.

-Perdona- dijo Ángela apenada

-te encuentras más tranquila- afirmo Bella mientras caminaba hacia su hermana- plata, como los míos- dijo y fue hasta entonces que todos lo notamos, los ojos de Ángela eran iguales a los de Bella.

-Un color que marca la diferencia entre los vampiros comunes y la mezcla de los más poderosos hechiceros con la sangre de los Cullen- dijo Ben.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- pregunto Jacob.

-Tenemos que Hablar- intervino Bella- los vampiros se acercan y con ellos muchos problemas.

-Tranquila los ayudaremos, Tanya y Ben están con nosotros además de nuestros amigos en Denalí- consoló Carlisle

-Hablando de cosas indeseables, ¿Dónde está Tanya?- pregunto Alice.

-Fue a cazar- respondió Esme- volverá en un rato.

-Bien, ahora el tiempo apremia, tenemos que hablar Ángela, Jacob

-Vamos- dijo Ángela tomando a Jacob de la cabeza- disfrutare tener tu condición, ya no tengo que depender de ti, lobo torpe.

-Si nos disculpan, volveremos en un rato- se despido mi niña


	25. Enfrentamientos y revelaciones

**Capitulo**

**Enfrentamientos y revelaciones **

**Bella POV**

Nos adentramos al bosque juntos, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, sobre todo por lo que se venía, una gran guerra según lo veía.

-Cuanto más correremos- dijo Jacob- les recuerdo que soy humano y aunque tengo una condición física inigualable me canso.

-Modestia aparte- se burlo Ángela.

-Creo que aquí está bien- dije yo, paramos y nos quedamos en silencio… …

-No es que no me interese la conversación muda que tenemos, pero como dijiste el tiempo apremia- dijo Ángela.

-No sé por dónde empezar en menos de 15 días nuestras vidas han dado giros imprevistos chicos, lo primero es hablar con Sam él sabe de nuestras condiciones, si marcamos los limites en el bosque será más difícil movernos en contra de los vampiros.

- Hablare con él, tendremos que establecer nuevos tratados, después de todo no pueden darme la espalda soy un Black y ustedes son mi familia- dijo Jacob con semblante serio- ese es un punto nulo, yo lo sabré controlar, un verdadero problema es nuestros poderes, con tantos cambios ya no se qué sucederá, otra cosa es el tipo ese, Ben, no creo ser el único que lo recuerda y no sabe de dónde.

-¿Haz utilizado un poder Bella? ¿Encontraste alguna conexión con él?- pregunto Ángela.

-Solo he visto a un niño, jugando contigo Ángela, o con tu antepasado, nada más que eso.

-Yo lo recuerdo vagamente, pero no es un niño ahora.

-Hay muchas cosas que hablar, mucho que arreglar y muy poco tiempo antes de que estos vampiros nos encuentren.

-Los destrozaremos, será nuestra venganza por las vidas de nuestros padres- dijo Jacob con furia.

_Pero yo…_

-No estoy tan segura de querer vengarme, es decir, solo quiero evitar que sigan haciendo daño, pero no creo poder vengarme Jacob.

-Yo lo hare por ti- dijo él con furia- todo lo que hagamos en su contra se lo merecen, por las vidas que tomaron.

Iba a comentarle algo, no recuerdo con certeza que cuando ellos llegaron…

-Están aquí…- susurre al viento, para alertar a los Cullen.

Los tres giramos para encontrarnos con una sonrisa sínica.

-¡Que decepción no crees Victoria!- era el mismo vampiro que había matado a nuestros padres- venir buscando dos entremeses y encontrar solo uno y acompañado de dos vampiras…

-Tu- susurre

-Mi nombre es James dulzura- dijo acercándose a mí.

**Alice POV**

_-Están aquí…-_

Se escucho en el viento, mire en todas direcciones se sentía miedo y furia en el aire.

-Llegaron antes de lo previsto- comento preocupado Ben cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas.

-Bella- dijo Edward antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se habían ido los tres hermanos.

Todos lo seguimos de cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Emmett.

-Qué los vampiros ya están aquí- intente ver el futuro- no veo nada, algo interfiere con mis visiones.

-Tampoco logro ver nada seguro- dijo Ben preocupado- ¿alguien percibe su olor? Yo no lo logro percibir.

Todos paramos en seco.

-No, yo tampoco encuentro el de Bella-Edward comenzó a desesperarse- Emmett, tu eres el rastreador, ¿Percibes algo?

-Tampoco huelo nada…

-Es Ángela, tiene miedo, los cubrió con un escudo, por eso no los percibimos- dijo Ben…

**Bella POV**

-¿Cómo te llamas encanto?- dijo el tal James coqueteándome.

-¿Es que no me recuerdas?- estaba asustada y enojada por su cercanía- soy el postre- creo que si hubiera tenido la capacidad de llorar hubiera llorado.

El vampiro se sorprendió y se contrajo su cara.

-¡TU!, eres la mocosa que hizo que estuviera así durante tanto tiempo- dijo gritándome y queriéndome tomar por el cuello.

-No te atrevas- susurro Ángela, sus ojos plateados volvieron a su color normal como cuando yo usaba mis poderes todo su cuerpo se torno plata.

Su famoso escudo físico nos cubrió mandando a James hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

Jacob se sacudió y en un pestañeo era un enorme lobo plateado.

-¡Maldita sean!- grito James cuando se recompuso- ¡encerrado en esa maldita tumba de hielo durante años! Por una mocosa estúpida- se impulso para atacarme nuevamente, pero algo lo intercepto. Y con un sonido similar al de un trueno Cayeron Edward y el a la tierra.

-Si eres listo no te atreverás a tocarla- amenazo Edward con sus dientes en la garganta del vampiro.

Victoria, la mujer que durante este tiempo había permanecido quieta gruño hacia mí, la mire fijamente y antes de hacer nada esta cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

-No mientras estemos nosotros- dijo una muy seria y peligrosa Esme, quien no quitaba la mirada de la vampira que se convulsionaba de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Están Bien?- pregunto Rosalie mientras nos rodeaban, los Cullen.

-Eres realmente difícil de encontrar hermanita- dijo Emmett- cuando terminemos con ellos tu y el gran lobo tendrán una batalla conmigo- dijo divertido.

Pero la vampira ya no se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡James!- grito un tercer vampiro.

Todos desviamos la mirada hacia el recién llegado y Esme libero a la vampira.

Esta rápidamente ataco a Edward, que salió volando hacia un árbol.

-Ayuda al idiota de James- rugió Victoria al recién llegado y escaparon.

Jacob aulló y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras el resto le seguimos, pero no logramos encontrarlos por ningún lado. Terminamos muestra búsqueda dándonos por vencidos.

-¿Te encuentras Bien?- pregunte a Edward

-Es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti.

-Estoy bien, yo no soy la que trae la ropa hecha trizas.

-Me encuentro bien.

Era de noche cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, Edward se cambio y todos nos reunimos en la sala.

-¿Qué sucedió antes de que nosotros llegáramos?- pregunto Carlisle

-Estábamos platicando algunas cosas cuando ellos llegaron, el hombre se llama James- dije calmada- la mujer Victoria, aparentemente no me reconocieron hasta que estuvimos cerca.

-El tal James quiso atacar a Bella, pero lo detuve.

-Por eso no los encontrábamos- dijo Ben- Alice oyó tu llamado en el viento- por el escudo de Ángela, perdimos su rastro, Emmett tuvo que buscar si rastro en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste Esme?- pregunte recordar lo que hizo con la tal victoria.

-Como saben la familia Cullen está llena de talento- dijo Esme orgullosa- yo no suelo usar mis dones al menos que se requieran.

-¿Causas dolor con la mirada?- preguntamos Ángela y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No, lo que le hice a esa mujer fue paralizarla con choques eléctricos, no necesito ver mi blanco, mi don no depende de mis ojos si no de mi concentración.

-Eso fue magnífico Esme- agradeci- yo no pude hacer realmente mucho, no pude

-Eso es normal- dijo Carlisle- tu de todos eras la que mas sabias a lo que te enfrentabas, te atormentaron mientras te encontrabas dormida, es normal que reaccionaras así.

-Pero debí ser más fuerte, y enfrentarlos.

-Hiciste lo correcto- dijo sonriendo.

Jacob estaba un en su forma animal en la puerta de la casa, todos decidimos despejarnos.

-por qué no hacemos carreras- dijo Emmett entusiasmado- veamos quien puede ir más lejos.

-Eso es pérdida de tiempo amor- dijo Rosalie- Edward es el más rápido de todos.

-Entonces juguemos en equipos- dijo aun mas entusiasmado.

Me pareció excelente idea para distraernos así que salimos hacia el bosque. Y lo que vimos por lo menos a mi me desconcertó.

Había una mancha de rojo parada en un árbol, Jacob se despertó y volvió a su forma humana delate de todos, muy inquieto.

-Es la mujer- dijo despacio mirando hacia donde se movía la mancha roja.

Entonces lo vi claramente Victoria se inclinaba hacia Jacob con una sonrisa, llena de ¿Amor?

-eres adorable- dijo - te has vuelto todo un hombrecito- sonrió y rozo sus labios con los de Jacob y sin más escapo.

Jacob se ruborizo.

-Soy yo la única que nota que el lobo idiota está desnudo- dijo Ángela volteando hacia otro lado.

Aparentemente la única que se había dado cuenta, por que hasta entonces Jacob salió corriendo para protegerse detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Si no lo mencionas nadie se daba cuenta!- reclamo a Ángela y todos reímos.

Sin embargo a mi no se me olvidaba lo que vi, justo como hace años…

_Yo quiero el hombrecito- dijo victoria a James- ¿puede ser mi mascota?- le pregunto con la esperanza de que no mataran a Jacob._

También recuerdo sus sueños.

_Vitoria mantenía en sus sueños la imagen de ella, una en la que Jacob estaba tomando su mano…_

-¿En qué piensas Bella?- pregunto Jacob.

-¿Estamos realmente seguros de que fueron los dos quienes mataron a nuestros padres Jacob?

Algo me decía que no…

**Listoo n.n este es el ultimo capitulo que se edita a partir de aquí los capítulos serán nuevos. Gracias a todos los comentarios que dejan en este fic; me hacen muy feliz cuando los recibo y además me motivan a seguir escribiendo nos leemos… **


	26. Lo inesperado

**S.M la autora de Crepúsculo... yo por mi pare solo me declaro una loca adicta a los fics, a crepúsculo y al mundo fantástico…**

**Capitulo**

**Lo inesperado**

**Edward POV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el encuentro con los vampiros que acosaban a Bella y sus hermanos, hasta ahora solo sabíamos que se llamaban Victoria y James; fue la semana más pesada desde que llegamos a Forks.

Ángela se encontraba inestable y mal humorada, no al nivel de un neófito normal pero si mucho más de lo que estuvo Bella; ese había sido el tema central de la semana, Ángela parecía encontrar cada momento un defecto de la "perfecta Bella" como la llamaba por su lado Bella parecía dejarle ser. Ben era el que se pasaba todo el día y noche con ella ayudándola a controlar sus poderes.

El resto seguíamos yendo a clases para aparentar, esperábamos noticias de Tanya quien por fin había regresado con su familia y quienes nos estaban ayudando a rastrear al tercer vampiro. Bella y yo nos pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, salíamos como cualquier humano a pasear y por uno que otro pensamiento que me había permitido escuchar detalladamente todo el pueblo de Forks asumía que éramos novios y por fin se había borrado la idea de que Mike Newton, que varias veces había estado a punto de matar en la semana, era novio de Bella.

Era sábado y prometía haber tormenta estábamos preparándonos para un juego amistoso en el bosque cuando note Bella fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados, su cabello era plata y resplandecía tenuemente, tenía ya un largo rato concentrada y comenzaba a preocuparme.

**-**¿Sucede algo?- pregunte, pero parecía no escucharme- Bella- toque su hombro.

Por fin abrió los ojos, su cabello y sus ojos inmediatamente volvieron a ser dorados como permanecían desde hace varios días, por un momento pareció no recordar en donde se encontraba, después me miro y sonrió.

-Discúlpame, si estoy bien es solo que estoy descubriendo que algunos de mis dones eran más fáciles de controlar mientras dormía que ahora.

-Parece que la perfecta Bella no es tan perfecta- Ángela comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente de malas y eso afectaba a Bella que trataba de ignorar sus comentarios pero que no podía ocultar que le lastimaban.

-Nunca he sentido que fuera perfecta- contesto amable- tengo un ligero problema con mi don de regresión, no me deja ver el pasado, en especifico el día en el que James y Victoria atacaron a nuestros padres. He pensado que quizás me ayude ir a visitar su tumba… ¿Edward me acompañarías?

Jacob que era el único con la posibilidad de palidecer lo hizo y el resto de nosotros nos quedamos cayados.

-Cuando quieras iremos amor- estaba preocupado por como reaccionaria cuando visitara la tumba de sus padres pero no pensaba decirlo.

-Perfecto, esta noche estará bien

El juego comenzó a penas los truenos y las primeras ráfagas de viento llegaron, pero no estaba del todo concentrado. Termine regresando a la realidad solo cuando Emmett se burlaba de nuestra derrota como equipo.

-¿Es que estás cansado- pregunto Jasper con ironía.

-Solo estoy algo preocupado por la situación- mire que Bella se encontraba entretenida con Alice y Rosalie, quería pedirle un favor a Jasper pero necesitaba que Bella no me oyera- Puedo hablar contigo hablar contigo más tarde.

-Claro nos vemos en el prado-_¿te encuentras bien?_

Asentí, sonreí a Bella quien me miraba como presintiendo algo.

Emmett propuso una carrera hasta la casa, fue el momento indicado para platicar con Jasper, ambos nos desviamos hacía el prado.

-¿qué sucede?

-estoy algo preocupado por Bella, quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar, sólo necesito saber si ella podrá con la carga emocional que significa visitar la tumba de sus Padres.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no pueda con la carga emocional que significa ver la tumba de sus Padres?

-Es algo más, ella presiente que el bloqueo de sus poderes se relaciona con esas tumbas, yo siento que tiene que ver más con emociones.

-yo haré lo que pueda

-Gracias

**Bella POV**

Había intentado recordar el día en el que murieron mis Padres, aún tenía la idea de que Victoria no era responsable de su muerte y que tenía algún sentimiento por Jacob. Pero parecía que mis poderes no querían responder.

Noté que mis poderes se volvían inestables al despertar, ahora conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba la inestabilidad. Creía que quizá tenía que ver con la muerte de mis padres o más bien con que no hubiera visitado sus tumbas, porque una parte del control que tenía sobre mis poderes recaía en el control de mis emociones.

Sabía que todos se sentían algo nerviosos por mi visita pero era algo que tenía que hacer en algún momento. Además no podía sacrificar alguien inocente, si Victoria era inocente tenían que saberlo todos, sobre todo Jacob, porque tenía el presentimiento de que ella sentía más de lo que demostraba por él.

Esperaba a Edward, no había llegado con todos, tampoco Jasper pero Alice no se mostraba igual de nerviosa que yo.

-ellos también-dijo Alice.

-lo sé, es sólo que a veces no puedo estar separada tanto tiempo de él.

-Me pasaba lo mismo con Jasper al principio, es una sensación de vacío, con el paso del tiempo te irás acostumbrando.

Sonreí al saber que no me está volviendo loca, Alice sabía qué decir en cada momento.

Mi cabello se volvió plata justo cuando Alice tuvo una premonición, cada día se hacía más fuerte el lazo que unía a mis hermanos y a mí con los Cullen.

-Ya vienen- miro hace al horizonte y pude escuchar al mismo tiempo el correr de Edward y Jasper.

Inmediatamente sonreí, Edward me abrazó.

-Vamos amor

Asentí y lo seguí, en verdad no recordaba jamás haber visitado el cementerio, quizá era la parte de mi vida humana que había olvidado o había ido demasiado pequeña. Pasábamos por el bosque, ya era algo de noche, Edward Estaba serio, pero no decía nada De momento, se separó entonces pude observar que estamos frente al cementerio.

Comencé a temblar, esperaba estar preparada para ver sus tumbas.

− ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó

Asentí, nos movimos lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban mis Padres, sus tumbas estaban bien cuidadas y tenían diversas flores, eso debía ser obra de Jacob, lo agradecí mentalmente.

Tenía que concentrarme, solo de esa manera podría estar segura si esto era lo que bloqueaba mis poderes, respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

La magia corre de diferente de manera dependiendo la situación, en esta ocasión sentí un escalofrío y la sensación de vacío que rodeaba, poco a poco regrese a ese día era como atravesar agua helada y al mismo tiempo una espesa niebla.

-_¿estás bien?-_Edward me llamó y regresé al presente.

-estoy bien, sólo estaba intentando una regresión.

-lo lamento, prometo permanecer callado.

Sonreí comprendiendo y volví a concentrarme, ahora seria mas difícil volver, pero no se lo diría a Edward por no hacerlo sentir mal.

_Fue, como dije, muy difícil atravesar nuevamente la niebla, el agua todo era mas espeso y doloroso… como fue la pérdida… al final del lago encontré una isla, toque tierra pero no vi nada más._

_Eso era extraño porque siempre había una especie de portal al recuerdo, pensé en todo lo que podía estar pasando, comencé a arrodillarme y tantear el suelo en mi realidad, yo solo veía lo que estaba en la regresión y lo que buscaba eran las tumbas en el cementerio. Parece que Edward adivino lo que pensaba por que sentí su mano guiar la mis hacia las tumbas._

_Pude sentir la fría piedra de bajo de mi mano y fue cuando el portal apareció. Estuve quizás demasiado tiempo frente al portal, pero temía lo que iba a ver, fue doloroso saber que mis padres habían muerto, seria aun más doloroso verlos morir._

_El portal cobro vida propia y me arrastro dentro de él, me prepare todo lo que pude y entonces encontré algo diferente a lo que esperaba._

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala mirando una película ó intentando verla; no podía soportar a Ángela versión neófita, estaba dando tumbos por la mansión y quejándose de todo y todos. Sentía y me daban ganas de ahorcarla. Aunque reflexivamente no sabía quién era peor, si ella o Ben detrás de ella cual perro faldero tolerándole sus groserías, igual Bella.

Un jarrón quebrándose me hizo girar a la sala, había sido una premonición demasiado tardea pues un segundo antes de que llegara al lugar Ángela ya lo había lanzado hacia Ben.

-¡Suficiente!- grite viendo mi jarrón favorito hecho trisas- entiendo entre comillas como se siente ser neófito, lo desagradables que podemos ser, pero tú has pasado mi limite de paciencia- me lance hacia ella pero Jasper me detuvo poco antes de poderle arrancar la cabeza.

-¡No te temo!- decía Ángela que a su vez era retenida por san Ben.

-Alice, basta salgamos a dar una vuelta…- sugirió Jasper mientras me obligaba a salir.

Decidí obedecer porque estar un minuto más en la mansión me hubiera hecho cometer una locura, además correr era relajante. Anduvimos en círculos por el bosque y hasta el límite entre el territorio de los lobos, pese a que Jacob había dicho que podíamos estar por donde quisiéramos, nosotros aun nos manteníamos en nuestro territorio hasta que fuera necesario. Justo cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de su zona pudimos ver a Sam, su líder.

El no me agradaba mucho, era demasiado serio y de mal carácter; pero los buenos modales nos obligaban a saludarlo. Estaba en su forma humana y con su normal rostro fruncido, parecía buscar algo en la nada.

-Sam Uley- saludo Jasper.

El solo asintió como saludo secamente, antes de continuar con lo suyo. Justo en ese momento sentí el olor, Jasper igual pues se tenso a mi lado.

-Eso… es- tartamudeé intentando con todo no perder la cordura.

-Sangre humana- confirmo Sam

Tanto Jasper como yo evitamos respirar, de todas maneras era por costumbre y no por necesidad que lo hacíamos.

-Tranquilo- acaricie su brazo para darle seguridad- Es cerca- saque mi celular y le marque a Carlisle por si era necesario.

-_¿Qué sucede?- _ pregunto inmediatamente.

-Al parecer un humano, no sé si herido o muerto, cerca del límite

-_Estaré ahí de inmediato_

-Ustedes lo huelen con más precisión- Sam parecía incomodo- ¿Saben en donde esta?

Asentimos al mismo tiempo y fuimos hacia el lugar… pero no había nadie, el rastro acababa muy cerca del acantilado…

-El agua, desaparece aquí- señale el acantilado- deben haberlo arrojado al agua, no hace mucho- contenía aun la respiración pero el olor parecía inundar mis fosas nasales- No puedo… necesitamos irnos de aquí, no tardara Carlisle- dije temblorosa.

_Una mujer… dentro del agua, luchando_

Había tenido una premonición

-Es ella, es una mujer… sigue viva- concentre mi mirada, uno de mis dones que utilizaba muy poco, la capacidad de mirar por los ojos de otras personas, muy similar a un don que también poseía Edward.

Por ahora miraba con los ojos del atacante… lo conocía

-Es James- inmediatamente me tire al agua.

Busque por todos lados al vampiro, pero no estaba, entonces atreves de su mirada pude ver como escapaba, un instante después salió fuera del rango de mi don. Jasper, Carlisle y Sam, en su forma animal, entraron al agua y nos pusimos a buscar a la víctima.

La encontró Jasper, minutos más tarde

-Fue James, él fue quien la ataco- dije mientras salíamos del agua, Jasper la recostó en la tierra.

- Por ahora tenemos un problema más grave- dijo Carlisle- está comenzando a transformarse.

**N/A: Holaaaaaa por fin cap de mi historia favorita, disculpen… tengo un par de cosas que decir, siempre, siempre, siempre tengo una excusa o un mal pretexto para no actualizar, enserio disculpen pero por ahora entre a una ingeniería, es muy difícil estar concentrada en todo al mismo tiempo, sobre todo porque me están dando una lata enorme las matemáticas, el algebra y el cálculo, no prometo día de actualización.**

**Antes de despedirme en el siguiente capítulo:**

**-Sabremos quién es la nueva neófita**

**-Veremos que sucede en la regresión de Bella**

**-Sabremos qué pasa con Victoria y James.**

**Me despido muchas gracias por sus comentarios los adoro besos, sangre, mordidas y fantasía para ustedes…**


	27. Avance del próximo capitulo

**Perdonen, actualizare en uno o dos días a lo máximo ya estoy concluyendo el capitulo, por ahora les dejo un pequeño adelanto nos leemos en un par de dias muchas gracias por leer...**

_Los ojos de Bella Volvieron a relampaguear en plata._

_-No estaba sola, pero no puede ver si quien estaba con ella está vivo, muerto o en transición._

_-Estamos en un lio- dijo Emmett- Jessica además de vivir en Forks es de las más populares, sus padres son conocidos y cómo demonios explicaremos esto._

_-Yo digo que la matemos- Rosalie nos miro como si nadie lo hubiera pensado antes, pero es que en verdad no lo habíamos pensado- sería lo mejor, para ella y para nosotros._

_-Rosalie, no sabemos qué es lo que ella desea- la reprendió Carlisle incluso pude ver un reflejo de dolor en su comentario- no dejes que tu propia experiencia te afecte ..._


	28. La primera pelea

**S.M la autora de Crepúsculo... yo la autora de COLOR PLATA nunca me han plagiado ni he sabido de una historia igual pero XD es parte de la tradición aclarar que la historia me pertenece. Gracias por leer mis fics**

**Capitulo**

**La primera pelea**

**Bella POV**

_Frente a mí, me encontraba yo misma… solo que de una forma diferente, una que sabía que jamás seria y a la vez era una parte dentro de mí. Isabella, la hechicera en su forma más pura me miraba parada con su majestuosa presencia. Vinieron a mí los episodios en otras vidas en donde no habíamos encontrado, ella era un gua de mis constantes reencarnaciones._

_-Me da gusto verte por fin en esta vida Bella- su voz era igual de imponente que su porte, eso era porque era una alma sumamente antigua y con mucha sabiduría._

_-No es como si lo hubiera planeado- quizás mi voz sonaba más molesta lo que quería que se oyera, pero era decepcionante no ver a mis padres._

_-Lo planee así yo, es necesario que hablemos, tus padres me concedieron este momento importante para nuestra plática y se los recompensare en un futuro, pero por ahora no puedo perder este tiempo prestado- asentí más tranquila, de cualquier manera no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para ver a mis padres y en este tipo de retrocesos la concentración es sumamente importante- me temo que ha pasado algo que cambia totalmente nuestro destino, lo que planeamos durante años de reencarnación no contemplaba los planes que había para nosotros por parte de otra persona, específicamente el cuarto hechicero, Ben._

_-su hijo fue bendecido con el don de la clarividencia- Era la Ángela de otra época, sonriéndole a un niño._

_-Cuando sea el momento Ben se unirá a nosotros, hasta ese entonces seguiremos de cerca su preparación…_

_-Es Ben- afirme- yo sabía que lo conocía ¿Quién es?_

_-Él es el cuarto hechicero que estaba destinado a reinar en nuestro tiempo, antes de morir Ángela lo protegió pero lo creímos muerto, de alguna manera se ha convertido; durante años he pensado que algo en nuestro destino parecía mal puesto como si alguna pieza no encajara, al parecer era él. Pero eso cambia todo por completo- suspiró agobiada- en nuestros planes durante mucho tiempo no ha estado cobrar venganza de lo hizo el clan de los Vulturi, sin embargo es el destino el que se está encargando de enfrentarnos y dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a enfrentar a ellos en igualdad de concisiones._

_Temblamos ambas ante la idea de la batalla, mi alma no había vivido esa época pero mi cuerpo y mi mente recordaban como había sido ser destruida._

_-En aquel entonces tú eras humana- afirme- ahora somos inmortales como ellos, eso lo hará mas justo ¿no?- tenía demasiado miedo y mis palabras más que una afirmación intentaban ser un consuelo- Además en esta batalla tenemos como aliados a un clan poderoso, los Cullen._

_-Realmente no sé lo que suceda, solo que sucederá pronto y tú tienes que estar preparada y prepararlos a todos._

Sentí que Edward me movía

_- Se agoto el tiempo, como dije compensare el tiempo prestado con tus padres, cuídanos…_

Regresar es igual de doloroso pero más rápido mi cuerpo se doblo del dolor pero me recompuse rápidamente para evitar que Edward se preocupara.

-Esstoy bien- era mejor decirlo antes de que se alarmara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien fue atacado por James- me tense inmediatamente.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, no está muerto, tenemos un problema se está transformando.

Asentí mientras íbamos a toda velocidad a la mansión, tenía varias cosas en la mente: los Vulturi, James, Victoria y su posible amor por Jacob, Ben, Ángela y ahora un neófito.

En cuanto llegamos escuchamos los latidos y gritos, sin necesidad de que nadie saliera a recibirnos pudimos llegar al cuarto. Al entrar me aterre

-No la hemos podido identificar- dijo Carlisle, El rostro de quien fuera la victima de James estaba completamente desfigurado- su heridas comenzaran a sanar por fuera hasta el segundo dia.

-No podemos permitimos tanto tiempo, si es de Forks empezaran a buscarla en un par de horas.

**Edward POV**

-Creo que yo puedo saber quién es- dijo Bella- aunque no estoy segura nunca he ocupado mi poder en alguien normal, menos en alguien sin alguna conexión conmigo.

-Entiendo- Alice vio que funcionaria- la regresión.

Bella tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica, pero esta se retorcía de dolor, puso un poco mas de fuerza en su muñeca y se comenzó a concentrar.

Unos segundos después el cabello de Bella comenzó a sacudirse y cambiar nuevamente de color, su ya característico color plateado la rodeo y rodeo a la chica que pareció tranquilizarse un momento. Rápidamente los ojos de Bella se abrieron resplandeciendo y tomo mi mano; al hacer contacto pude ver la mente de la chica, atreves de Bella, era algo impresionante y difícil de describir con palabras.

_Vi los callejones de alguna cuidad probablemente Port Ángeles, ella caminaba rápidamente había sentido que James la seguía. Se detuvo y miro hacia abajo se reflejo en un charco, no era claro su reflejo, por su puesto vista humana no me permitia ver mas pero su cabello y silueta me hizo reconocerla._

Rápidamente volví al presente al igual que Bella. Estábamos en un lio.

-Se quien es, es Jessica Stanley.

Los ojos de Bella Volvieron a relampaguear en plata.

-No estaba sola, pero no puede ver si quien estaba con ella está vivo, muerto o en transición.

-Estamos en un lio- dijo Emmett- Jessica además de vivir en Forks es de las más populares, sus padres son conocidos y cómo demonios explicaremos esto.

-Yo digo que la matemos- Rosalie nos miro como si nadie lo hubiera pensado antes, pero es que en verdad no lo habíamos pensado- sería lo mejor, para ella y para nosotros.

-Rosalie, no sabemos qué es lo que ella desea- la reprendió Carlisle incluso pude ver un reflejo de dolor en su comentario- no dejes que tu propia experiencia te afecte al pensar en una solución

Rosalie parecía furiosa, incluso pensé que se lanzaría sobre Carlisle o Jesica, pero sus pensamientos estaban en aquella época tan dolorosa, parpadeo un par de veces antes de irse del cuarto.

-Creo, que aunque cruel, la idea de Rosalie no suena tan mal, de todos modos que podíamos hacer si no, en cuanto Jessica despierte será una Neófita común, es decir: molesta, volita, demasiado fuerte y demasiado imprudente; si su viejo carácter se mezcla será aun peor- argumente.

-Ella, no creo que ella quiera morir- la mente de Bella recordó otro pedazo de las memorias de Jessica, uno en donde ella suplicaba que no la mataran y en su mente se esfumaban los planes de casi dos o tres vidas- me miro molesta- si ella al despertar pide que la matemos, yo misma me encargare de hacerlo pero hasta entonces, dejaremos que termine su transición- de momento me pareció ver a una Bella diferente, más sabia y poderosa.

Carlisle asintió junto con Esme, era su forma de decirle sin palabras, aunque lo pensaban, que la apoyaban en esa decisión. Yo por mi parte decidí mantenerme neutro aunque no negaba que apoyaba por esta ocasión a Rosalie.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a la otra víctima- dijo Esme- probablemente este en la cuidad aunque si arrastro hasta Forks a Jessica no se que pudo haber hecho con la otra persona, Emmett vendrá con nosotros, probablemente Rosalie deba quedarse y averiguar sobre los padres de Jessica.

-Le pediré a Jacob que los acompañe también es un excelente rastreador, mientras tanto intentare buscar más en las memorias de Jessica- dijo Bella.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Jacob y salieron en busca de la segunda víctima, Rosalie salió a verificar lo de los padres de Jessica y Ben volvió a salir a cazar con Ángela que seguía hostil.

Me quede con Bella y Jessica en silencio, sabía que Bella estaba molesta, no necesitaba leerlo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- no me contesto nada- Bella

-No quiero hablar, me siento demasiado molesta no creo ser capaz de tener una conversación racional.

Con eso nos pasamos dos o tres horas en silencio, me parecieron eternas así que decidí salir a ver en que podía ayudar ya que Bella no tenía intenciones de hablar por un largo rato. En la mansión solo estaba Ángela y probablemente Ben aunque no lo escuchaba. Pensé que podía distraerme en otras cosas pero los gritos de Jessica no me lo permitían y Bella no pensaba hablar conmigo hasta la conversión.

-Se lo que le molesta a Bella- Ángela salió de algún lugar y no me había percatado de nada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Al parecer inestable, no la estoy pasando muy bien con lo de los cambios de ánimo.

-Todos los neófitos pasamos por eso, es normal ser inestable, si sales a cazar frecuentemente y con el paso de los meses todo será más fácil.

-Para Bella fue más sencillo- comento ácidamente- pero lo que te decía es que se que es lo que la tiene tan molesta.

-Pues sería genial que me lo comentaras, no creo haberle hecho nada.

-Que típico, en fin está molesta por tu desprecio a lo que somos, no la culpo yo también pienso que es ilógico que desprecies lo que eres y no solo eres tú, en general ustedes, los Cullen parecen sentir un poco de lastima por lo que son y menospreciarnos como raza.

-Lo podrían entender mejor si hubieran pasado por una situación igual, nosotros no fuimos convertidos por elección.

-Quizás sea eso, pero aun así son lo que son, se supone que si siguen aquí es porque han elegido estar "vivos", no es como si realmente fuéramos inmortales; bien pudieron pedir ser destruidos o enfrentarse a alguien con más fuerza para que terminaran con eso, si no lo han hecho entonces fue su elección y por lo tanto tanta lástima que se tienen es chocante, eso es lo que le molesta a Bella que te tengas tan poco aprecio, Sobre todo porque nosotros elegimos esto y nuestras circunstancias fueron peores- cerro los ojos y pensó en las distintas veces que había muerto- es… doloroso saber que viviste tantas veces y amaste a tanta gente, estar en el punto en el que no estás ni vivo ni muerto es mucho peor; no tener un cuerpo, esperar a encontrarte con los que amas, saber desde muy joven que probablemente mueras a temprana edad, recordar todas las vidas que has tenido, todo lo Bello que no duro lo suficiente. Si lo ves desde nuestro punto de vista esto es mucho mejor.

Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- pregunte un poco avergonzado por pedir un consejo.

-Habla con ella y también deberías reflexionar sobre el concepto que tienes de ti mismo, pero ese es solo un consejo…

No lo pensé mas, me dirigí a hablar con ella, solo esperaba que me quisiera escuchar…

**Muchísimas**** gracias por esperar, seguir y comentar mis historias, se que nunca soy la mas puntual de las autoras a lo mejor no la mas buena pero me esfuerzo para escribir y adoro cada alerta y comentario los agradesco infinito y bueno nos leemos pronto muchos muaks!**


	29. Despedida por ahora

Se que prometí terminar todas mis historias así me tardara un siglo, lamentablemente ya no tengo el tiempo que tenia cuando lo prometí, y cada vez me lleno de mas escusas para terminarlas así que... lo siento pero dejare inconclusas y no se si realmente las podre terminar alguna vez o pronto, amo los fic, amo escribir amo twilight, pero a diferencia de estos hermosos personajes mi vida sigue.

Si tengo un rato y puedo terminar las historias o una de ellas, las subiré de nuevo de un jalón. y si alguien esta interesada en ayudarme a terminar alguna de las historias puede dejarme un pm gracias por todo y las sigo leyendo u.u

**Terra2012**


End file.
